Yup, I'm officially Insane
by LittleTigerKitten
Summary: Me and My 2 closest friends make a 'wish' and magically we have the Gundam W boys for our summer vacation, Odd wackyness abounds!
1. Reflections on Day 1

1/14/01

Candice's backyard

"I'm sorry we have to leave but I think this will be our only chance," Quatre said sorrowfully.

Julie's eyes filled with tears then poured out like waterfalls as she huggled the struggling Heero (of course if you had to go though what Julie put him though you'd understand)... he kissed her on the lips and held her tightly as he looked toward the portal. The inside of the portal looked like a fuzzy TV screen. Julie did not stop crying.

Duo walked up to Candice and hugged her, he grabbed her hand leaded her away from the group... she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him into the house... once in her room she closed the blinds...

"Where are they going?" Trowa asked in his monotone voice turning to Nicole, she shrugged.

"I really don't wanna know!" Quatre exclaimed. Everyone got a sweatdrop. Nicole smiled as she turned to hug Quatre, "I really wish you guys didn't have to leave!" a tear rolled down her cheek, Quatre smiled to Nicole then heard something, Nicole turn to see Julie still hugging Heero and this time he was crying too. Nicole felt a hand on her shoulder, she turn to see Trowa smiling at her, she smiled back as she cried, he hugged her tightly.

Nicole looked up to see WuWu far over away from the group she walked up to him while holding Trowa's hand who followed her. Once they reached him she extended her free hand out to him to shake his hand, his hand reached hers and he smiled. Nicole turned around and walked back hugging Trowa's arm and being followed by WuWu.

Duo came staggering out of the back door wearing his pants and a

Not-His-black-button-up-long-sleeved-shirt blushing, once he got to the group he fell flat on his face, Julie STILL crying rolled him over and saw a big grin on his face, Heero and Wu-Wu picked him up.

Duo starts to blow kisses to Candice's window as Heero, WuWu, and Quatre wave and pulls Duo into the portal, Julie and Candice(though her window wearing Duo's shirt) wave frantically as 4 of the Gundam Pilots disappear in the Wanna-B-Fuzzy-TV-Portal...

Trowa walked up to Nicole and kissed her he whispered into her ear "I will find a way back" with that he turned and jumped in the portal... Nicole's eyes went big then teared up Julie escorted her back to Candice's house and into the kitchen where they meet Candice slipping on her socks and shoes, Julie gave her a o.o look and Nicole gave her a .;; look. Candice gives an innocent look and asks "Wants some coffee?" the two nod quietly.

Candice pours them cups of coffee and sets them on the table and sits down and sips her own coffee, Julie sighs and sits down at the table and picks up her cup and takes a drink as Nicole plops down into her chair and takes a drink of the coffee, Julie mutters "I just wish i could have slept with..." thoughtfully, only to be interrupted by Candice spitting her coffee out onto the table and laughing hysterically, Nicole clears her throat and announces "Julie, you're WAYY to young!" to which Julie states "Candice is only TWO years older than me! and she did it!" in her own defense, Candice sighs and says "i can't believe that..."

"That... they're GONE... WHAAAAAAA!" she begins to cry waterfalls onces more, she slams her head onto the table tipping over her cup of coffee, Nicole and Candice jump up at the speed of light to dodge the growing puddle of coffee and tears, Nicole grabs a towel from the near by linen closet and tosses it onto the table as Candice wipes it all up... Candice stands up "We have to figure out what just happened! Cuz if what I just did was pointless I'm going to be really pissed off!" Julie by this time stopped crying...

Nicole sits in a chair by the window looking toward the backyard, and they all start reflecting on the past week...Fade out

Fade in

First day of Spring Vacation

Nicole wakes up to some 'Blink 182'. She dances to the music as she puts on some blue baggy jeans, a red long sleeved shirt, and a open fly shirt that was blue and white plaid.

She heads down stairs to find her mother gone... 'Well I see that they left early' she thought referring to that Candice's, Julie's and her own mother had left for vacation for two weeks. Nicole began to eat breakfast.

Candice had already woken up and taken a shower, she slipped into pair of black ripped up jeans and a dark purple tank top with little light blue star on the front. She walked down stairs and in to the kitchen where she got a cup of coffee and a Cinnamon roll. she sipped her coffee that tasted like Irish Cream then scarfed down the roll and licked her sticky finger as she stepped out on to the back porch.

Julie had slept in, she heard her her alarm clock go off for the 5th time, she jumped up and grabbed her blue jeans and pink short sleeved shirt she got dressed as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, she grabbed a bagel that was on the counter, her mother had it already because she knew that Julie wouldn't have time to make it herself and even though it's Spring Break it was a habit, Julie popped the bagel in her mouth as she slid the shirt on out on the porch.

Nicole stood on her back porch then looked east to see Julie standing on her back porch choking on a bagel (50ft from Nicole) then to see Candice's standing on her back porch licking her fingers(100ft from Nicole). Nicole didn't bother to know what they where doing.

All three headed for a tree fort about 75ft from Julie's back door. Candice giggled as she toppled into her large black silk bean-bag that sat in the South-West corner and looked up at her favorite Gundam Wing poster (of Duo) then in between giggles she said "i love the first day of spring break!", Julie and Nicole nodded, then Julie grabbed all three of them cans of Pepsi from the fridge against the north wall and handed them out, Nicole opened hers and took a sip then plopped down in her green leather bean-bag that sat in the North-East corner at the same time Julie plopped down in her pink velvet one that sits next to Candice's in the North-West corner.

"Well... what are we going to do for the next two weeks?" Nicole asked quickly, "what-ever we want!" Julie shouted then continued with "we have TWO WEEKS...TWO, completely free! no parents!" in a squeaky happy voice, Nicole looked up at her Tenchi Muyo poster and asked "are we going to rent anime and buy munchies and more soda pop? well?", Julie giggled and leaned back on her bean-bag and looked up at the poster of Tuxedo Mask with Sailor Moon. "well?" inquired Nicole "yaaaaaeeeeee!" squeaked Candice "you know, the new video store up the street has LOTS of Gundam Wing tapes for rent! and they're SUBTITLED!" she continued in one breath, Nicole and Julie get anime sweatdrops and nod hesitantly.

"Okay!" they all stand up and jump out of the tree fort jolting to the homes to get their jackets and cash. They meet in the front street named Maple Street. They walked about 1 mile till' they got to the store they walked into safeway and bought chips, pop, ice cream, dip, more chips, pop, ice cream and dip. After they paid for the munchies they headed for the new video store, they had picked 10 anime of Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo, Slayer, and Loddoss War. By the time they had finished renting the anime it had gotten dark, on the way back down Maple St. they began chatting again...

"I wish the Gundam Pilots were here!" Julie blurted out. "I wish Duo was here!" Candice's sighed out... they both looked at Nicole "Weelll!" the two said in sync, Nicole gave a o.o;; look then said "They're cartoons you guys like they could be...", "That's mean" Julie huffed, Candice just constantly poked Nicole in her arm. "We might as well wish they were here..." Julie suggested, "YEAH!" Candice agreed.

"Hmm... well say... 'We wish they were here Now' Okay?" Candice asked,

So Candice and Julie skipped around repeating the line over and over and over... Julie punched Nicole in the arm demanding her to say it too, Nicole mumbled it under her breath.

A bright white light flashed and blinded the 3 girls, they dropped the food and movies to free their hands to block the light. All of a sudden they were fallen upon... the light disappeared and the girls were lying on the ground, Julie looked up to see a brown headed boy on top of her she screamed her lungs off piercing the boys eardrums he jumped off then stagged back, Candice and Nicole opened to see a couple of boys on them too they also screamed but not as loud as Julie.

After the girls had stood up Candice looked around to see 5 boys standing about 5 feet away from them, four of the five boys stood 5'1" and the last one stood about 5'3" tall and one was blond, three had brown hair one with a really long braid one with a spiked up mess of hair and the other with... well... really long bangs that go to the left, and one had slicked-back black hair. The one with blond hair stepped forward and apologized then said "Hi! I'm Quatre R. Winner.", Julie paled then mumbled "did he JUST say Quatre?", Candice nodded and shrugged.

The one with the long braid stepped forward and said "and I'm Duo Maxwell! and that's (pointing to the one with spiked up messy hair) Heero Yuy, that's (pointing to the one with the long bangs) Trowa Barton, and last but not least, (pointing to the one with black slicked-back hair) Chang Wufei... i like to call him Wu-Man though!", at this Wufei gets mad and growls "MAXWELL!", Julie gasps for air as she begins to hyperventilate and cry then passes out, three seconds after that Candice blinked a few times then fainted, Nicole had a calm face then smiled... "Welcome! My name is Nicole and those two are Candice and Julie, Also thanx a lot now I have to take these munchies home and drag them as well, hhmmm it could've..." it begins to rain, Nicole gets a .. look on her face and finishes "...Been worse..."

Heero steps forward and picks up Julie into his arms, Nicole looked to Heero and he nodded back, Duo sighed and walked over to Candice then picked her up. Nicole smiled as Quatre and Wufei picked up the bags of munchies... "Thanx you guys," she said politely, she started to walk home as they followed behind her, she could hear the boys whispering. Trowa walked up to her side, "Umm..." he looked back to the group and stared at him, he turned back to Nicole and said, "uummm... we were wondering if... you know of a place for us to stay till' we find a way back?", she waited a moment to reacted then she turned to him and smiled "Yeah! sure you can stay at our homes, I mean our parents won't be back for a couple of weeks, so you can stay with us and will help you find a way back.", Trowa smiles back and nods in agreement.

Nicole walked up to the front porch and fished around in her pocket for the keys, found them and un-locked the door and led them into her house, Nicole told Heero and Duo "you can just drop them onto the couch...", Heero set Julie on the couch as Duo set Candice down carefully, Julie re-gained consciousness a few seconds after hitting the couch but didn't open her eyes "Nicole? Candice? Did i Hyperventilate? What happened? Was I hallucinating? am I going crazy?" Julie asked with a yawn, Nicole leaned over and quietly told the boys to go wait in the kitchen so she could talk with Candice and Julie, as Julie yawned and stretched Nicole pushed the boys into the kitchen through the swinging doors (.), Julie yawned and and opened her eyes then stretched, as she stretched she kicked Candice who woke up with a "EEEEKKKK!", Julie looked at Candice and blinked, Candice looked around the room frantically and practically shouted "Were are they? They WERE here right?" Nicole looked toward the kitchen and shrugged then looked back at Candice and Julie, "well... here's what happened?"

"There was a gas explosion and you both inhaled the gas," Nicole explained. Julie looked at her stupidly, "Why didn't YOU get knocked out by the gas?" she asked, "I covered my mouth so that I wouldn't breath in the fumes... I'm not stupid!" Nicole answered, "okay then..." Julie began again "...Why I am..." she was interrupted by a small sneezing noise coming from the kitchen, "What was that! or should I say WHO!" Julie asked slyly, Nicole stiffened up as she turned to the kitchen and see the door crack open. Nicole's Red-British-Tabby cat squeezed though the crack of the door, Nicole relaxed then sighed "It's Rajah! Gee Julie your minds running away. Not that it already did!" Nicole and Candice giggled insanely.

Candice's starts to hum Duo's theme song, "Hey how was that an explosion aren't they usually red and fiery?" Nicole looked at Candice then thinks,"Hmmm... well not all ways" Candice gave her a glare and loudly said "What! What do you mean NOT ALWAYS! Yes Always!" then Candice mumbled under her breath "Omae o korosu" Julie yelled "HEY" but there was another voice too but it came from the kitchen, all three girls looked to the kitchen door with a o.o look, Nicole got a sweatdrop, 'Damn they blew it' she thought. There was more sounds that came from the kitchen door some mumbling/muffled sounds. Candice Jump up and yelled "OMAE O KOROSU" just then Heero came busting out of the kitchen trying to be pulled back in by the others, Heero got pissed and said "THAT'S MY QUOTE! YOU CAN'T SAY IT. . . . . . oo . . . . . damn, sorry Nicole." Julie fainted again. Candice's jaw fell open in surprise, "It's... it's ... Heero... where's Duo!" Duo walked out hanging his head down then looked up to see a fainted girl and the other with her mouth wide open... Candice's eye's went huge and was in front of a starry background. Duo took another look then shook his head "WOW" he said accidentally out loud "SHE'S PRETTY!..." Quatre walked out followed by Trowa and Wufei (Wu-Wu) then closed Duo's mouth so he wouldn't embarrass himself farther.

Candice giggled and went to jump up and run over to Duo but was grabbed by Nicole "I'm sorry... but this is for you're own good!" she told her as she duck taped Candice to the couch, with shiny SILVER duck tape, and as a safety precaution she duck taped the fainted Julie to the couch as well, also the SHINY SILVER DUCKTAPE, Candice whimpered and wiggled around in the shiny duck tape "you're MMMEEEEAAAANNNNN Nicole!" Candice squeaked then continued to squeak in a high pitched tone, Julie heard the high pitched squeak and woke up then went to cover her ears but found her arms taped together in her lap, Nicole sweatdroped and poked Candice with a stick to get her to be quiet, Duo looked at Quatre who shrugged.

Nicole asked the boys to take seat. She walked over to the window and stood there for a moment then closed the blinds. Nicole walked back over to the shiny-duck taped girls and sat down in between them, "Soooo... How did you guys get here?" Candice asked staring at Duo possibly drooling, Nicole shiny-duck taped Candice's mouth then turned to Julie "Say anything your next" Nicole warned. She turned the boys, all the boys shot a glare to Duo. Duo stood up "Well... yea see it's my fault that we all are here." Duo explained that he had convinced the boys to chant something about them being somewhere else, see when the girls and the boys chanted something it came true no matter if their heart was in it or not.

"So, where will we be staying?" Quatre asked, "Weelll... Duo you can stay at Candice's, Heero you can stay at my place, Trowa Quatre and WuWu you guys can stay at Nicole's," Julie said quickly,muffled sounds of agreement came from Candice as she wiggled around happily. Nicole just sat there with a . look on her face. The boys all stood up and huddled together, after three minutes they sat back down and agreed with Julie's plan. Candice and Julie broke free of the shiny-duck tape and hugged the boys.

Wufei jumped back away from Candice and yelled "Stay Away From Me You Crazy Woman!", She just stuck her tong out at him and mumbled "Ruin my fun..." then turned around and pounced Duo, Julie was cuddling the protesting Heero as Candice did this and Duo purposefully fell backwards and nearly knocked Julie and Heero over too, Julie stuck her tong out at the two cuddling on the floor, Nicole poked Candice and Duo with a stick (hammerspace) and shrugged and declared it hopeless trying to part them and gave into her own want to cuddle Trowa and Quatre and did so, 'hell... i'm not gonna be left out!' she thought as she cuddled them happily.

Julie giggled and hugged the STILL protesting Heero again, Candice grabbed a bottle of bubbles from her pocket and began to blow bubbles from her position on the floor next to Duo, Heero looked at Nicole pleadingly? and stated "I've changed my mind... HELP!", Julie squeaked and held Heero tighter, Heero let out a final squeak of "HELP!" and passed out from lack of oxygen, Julie fell to her knees beside him and cried "What Have I Done?", Duo looked over and asked "what HAVE you done?", Julie blinked then..."WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone covered their ears, Candice put shiny silver duck tape over Julie's mouth and said "he just passed out... you were practically strangling him..." as she looked at Heero puzzledly "why DID he pass out? ...wait... I just answered that." she continued.

Nicole looked over at Candice from the couch were she sat between Quatre and Trowa, "you might want to stop talking... before you embarrass yourself further, Candice..." Nicole said helpfully, Candice looked at the floor and yawned-tiredly "I'm... tired...", Nicole thought a moment then said " Hey, if you guys are here that means you all are human, in the way that you don't have any strong powers to survive like 5 bullets, that's why Heero didn't survive Julie's hug!", "HEY" Julie muffledly yelled waking the 1/2 dead Hee-Chan. "What happened?" Heero questioned.

Julie looked to Heero, Ripped off the tape, squealed happily and went to hug him but instead she kissed the floor cuz Heero jumped up and ran into the kitchen, "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER" Julie warned him as she bolted up and took off after him. 3 three hours later they all had settled down and watched some anime, but when Candice stuck the GW tape in the VCR, the boys watched in amazement.

They finished the anime but by this time is was about 2-3 o'clock A.M. Nicole stood up and stretched then motioned for the rest of 'em to follow her. Nicole, Candice, and Julie walked in to Nicole's room, the boys followed the girls over to the beanbags and chairs, Candice, Duo, Julie, Wufei, and Nicole plopped down in beanbags while Heero, Trowa, and Quatre took a seat the the chairs.

"Okay... well we know almost everything about you guys so we'll tell you stuff about us..." Candice informed the boys "...My name is Candice Maxwell Berry aka CandyBerry I love to RPG, write fanfics, and read comics Flashes a Victory sign . also going to Renn Fairs and Shopping." Candice finished with a smile toward Duo. "Your middle name is... Maxwell!" Duo asked "Yup..." she started to trail off mumble to herself "well if I would to marry Duo my name would be Candice Maxwell Maxwell but that's just not right..." She looked up and smiled.

"My name is Julie Laurana Shields aka The Almighty Ju-Ju-B. I love to run around, watch T.V., eat candy, and well... shop and a whole lot a stuff." Herro shot a strange look to Julie "The... Almighty... Ju-Ju-B? How are you almighty?" Ju-Ju-B leered at him " Do you really want to know?" he thought twice then JuJu began to open her mouth but was interrupted by Candyberry fwapping her over the head while saying "Ju-Ju-B no Hentai!" JuJu rubbed her head with an 'ow' then glared at Candy.

"An' last but never least me I'm Nicole Rei Bradshaw. I like a lot of stuff you just take a look around my room and you'll figure it out..." She gestured to her posters, books, snowboard, computer, DVD set, Games, and plushes that hung from the ceiling, she jumps up and runs to her bed plopping down and cuddling a Ryo-Ohki plushie with a Tenchi that was being huggled by a Ryoko. . Tenchi Muyo

"So . . . now that you guys are welll REAL guys and aren't Anime Gundam Pilot Characters what do you wanna do that you have never done!" Candy asked. All the boys take a moment then blush Well they ARE Teenage-boys what else do you expect ? .;; -N) "Ummm you guys... THAT'S NOT WHAT WE MEANT!" Candice sequenced up her nose.

"I know what i wanna do ." Julie grinned over to Heero. Heero didn't know if he should be scared or embarrassed. Nicole sweatdroped at juju's thought bubble. "NO HENTAI!" Candice squeaked again. "And like you weren't thinking the same thing about Duo!" Julie squeaked back. Nicole just sat there continuing to sweatdrop.

"All you women are weak! Especially the ones that squeak!" WuWu yelled out of nowhere. "How dare u call the almighty JuJuB Weak!" Julie retorted back at Wufie. "Whats with you people?" Trowa asked in his usual monotone voice. "I think they just like each other and don't want to show their true feelings." Quatre stated.

"i do not!" Julie yelled at the top of her lungs causing everyone to cover their ears. "Why would i like an annoying weakling like her?" Wufie asked. "Cant we all just get along?" Duo asked sarcastically. "Don't copy my quote!" Qautre yelled at Duo. "Hehehehehehehehehe." Duo busted up laughing at quatre.

Trowa then got up and walked out of Nicole's room. Nicole watched Trowa leave the room through the corner of her eye. She jumped up and ran after Trowa, literally slamming the door behind her, making everyone jump and stop arguing. " What's with them?" Heero asked? "I... don't know..." Julies said. Her eyes then got extremely big and said, "Ooooohhhh. I know!" "What?" The remaining GW Boys asked in unison. "Oh! I get it!" Candice said. "what are u guys talking about?" Duo asked. "Hehehehehehehehe. CoCoPuff likes Trowy..." Julie stated. "She does?" Quatre asked disappointedly. Candice saw that Quatre obviously has a crush on Nicole. They all slowly followed the two who had just left.

Nicole ran down the stairs to find Trowa heading out the front door.

Nicole: "Trowa, what's the matter?"

Trowa: "I just needed some air."

Nicole: "Oh... Okay"

Trowa walk out the door and walk on to the grass over to a blossom tree then sat down Nicole followed him over to the tree and sat down as well. A blossom fell down around the two. Trowa looked up as the sun shone through the trees branches.

Trowa: "This place is amazing, I want to see more of this world!"

Nicole: "Okay, I... er.. we'll show you and the boys the most extent of this world... but no space traveling. . heh heh heh"

Trowa smiled and the both giggled as blossoms fell upon they're heads. The two girls and the 4 boys watched Nicole and Trowa from the window in the living room. Afterward the two walked back in to the house just when the others had moved from the window.

Nicole:"What were you doing?"

Julie:"No.. nothing!"

Quatre:"What's going on?"

Trowa:"Uuummm... well... Nicole said that she and the other girls are going to show us uumm..."

Nicole:" A life of a 'Normal' Teen, well as normal as it will get when your with us!"

Heero and Wufei growled lowly at the fact of the 'Normal' things.

Nicole Headed back up to her room as the others sat down thinking about somethings to do, a few minutes passed then Nicole ran down stairs with a pen and pad in hand.

Nicole:"Okay sitting down next to Quatre Did any-one think of something?"

Duo:"Let's build a mobile suit!"

Quatre:" Have some tea"

Heero:"Set a plan to kill some-one"

Wufei:"FIGHT FOR JUSTIS!"

Nicole,Trowa,Candice, and Julie T.T;;

Trowa:" Uumm... you guys.. she meant something more like..."

Trowa looks to Nicole for some ideas...

Nicole:"Well... something like... Swimming or"

Candice:"Skating or!"

Julie:"..."

Candice:" Say something!"

Julie:"Uumm... Flying Gundams?

Nicole:" NNOOO! NORMAL!"

Julie:"oohh... um... Snowbording!"

Trowa:" Yeah."

After 3-5 hours they had all came up with things to do for spring break. It had gotten dark by now, so they ordered some pizza ,watched some movies, danced to music, and played a board game. Julie and Heero left to Julie's place, with some ...small... kicking and screaming from Heero, Candice and Duo went to Candice's place with no trouble at all. Nicole showed the boys to the guest room, when they entered the room there were two bunk beds and a dresser.

Nicole:"Here you guys go, the bathroom is across the hall and there are some PJ's in the top dresser drawer. and you know my room is at the end of the hall... well goodnight."

Wufei:"..." ;;

Quatre:" goodnight Nicole."

Trowa:" Nite."

Nicole left to her room, she walked to her closet and dressed in to her pj's then jumped in to bed, covering up under her think warm comforter, she cuddled her Tenchi and Ryoko chibi plushes.

And they all went to sleep...

Fin

End day 1


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Nicole awoke to a crashing sound downstairs. She had totally forgotten about the Gundam boys. Nicole got out of bed and slipped out of her pj's and into a pair of blue jeans and a blue sleeveless shirt with a red dragon on it. She headed to her door and grabbed her wooden baseball bat, she headed down the stairs and into the living room, the front door was open, she closed the door slowly and didn't notice the boys standing out. She walked toward the kitchen then pushed the swinging door open to see Candice and Julie cleaning up a coffee cup that had fallen.

Julie:"Sorry!"

Candice:"Yeah, we're sorry!"

Nicole sighed with relief.

Nicole:"That's okay I thought you were some robber."

Nicole set her bat down and grabbed a cup of coffee. She stared to pour some 'Irish Cream' just as Candice and Julie finished cleaning up.

Nicole:"You know what... I had the strangest dream... that the..."

Nicole was about to take a sip of coffee when she heard her front door open and close then to see five boys come walking into her kitchen chattering like school boys.

Nicole:"Mumbling Oh.. my... god...! It wasn't a dream."

Nicole had remembered had happened then chugged her coffee down to wake up quicker. The gang sat down and discussed what they were going to do to day.

Duo:"I wanna go out and eat somewhere fancy!"

Wufei:"I wanna go somewhere quiet!"

Duo:"No, we're going out to eat!"

Wufei:" Just cuz your the 'Happy One' doesn't mean we have to go with what you want!"

Duo:"Are you challenging me!"

Wufei:"YEAH, COME ON OUTSIDE!"

The two jump up and attack each other. ;; Trowa held down Duo as Heero grabbed Wufei and Quatre stood between the two struggling fighters.

Quatre:" We shouldn't be figh.."

Quatre was cut off as Wufei accidentally hit him.

Quatre:" That's it YOUR GOING DOWN!"

Julie had to pounce him after he tried to punch Wufei, but he had ducked and Heero had been punched instead. Nicole and Candice had to hold Heero and Wufie from killing the others. A few minutes pass and the boys calm down. They sat back down and Nicole stood up to speak.

Nicole:" Look, here's what we are doing, we're gonna go eat then go shopping..."

Quatre:"YAY..."

They all look at him.

Quatre:"...What!"

Nicole:"Anyways.. we're going shopping for skates and skateboards, cuz we are going to the new skate park up the street. Any one any problems take them up with me! Okay?"

Everyone nodded and smiled.

Trowa:" Hey, how are we gonna get there?"

Nicole:" Weeellll... We do have those new mopeds that we just got for Christmas."

Trowa:"How many?"

Nicole:" We each got one, that's three but I also have my old kewl one... so thats four."

Heero:" Okay, so who rides with who?"

Julie:" Me and HEE-CHAN!"

Heero:" ;; Aww man..."

Duo:" It'll be me and Candice!"

Candice:" Yeah... YAY!"

Nicole:"Okay... uummm... Wufie.. Quatre?"

Quatre:"Oo? What! no way!"

Wufei:" I'm with him!"

Trowa:"Yup you with him"

Wufei:"That's not what I meant!;;"

Nicole:"so.. it's me and you Trowa..."

Trowa:"Blushes...Y-yeah."

(Author: SADLY My muses abandoned me, as tot my co-writers, therefor unless enough GOOD reviews inspire me somehow this is it fot -this portion of the fic...)


	3. Day 3 The Mall

The Mall

Candice yawned and stretched in bed and looked up at the ceiling and remembered what had happened the yesterday and last night and jumped out of bed and looked at the clock, It was 9:30 A.M. 'I was suppose to meet them a half hour ago!' she thought quickly as she threw on a black tight fitting silk button-up shirt and pulled on a pair of off-white cargo pants followed by a pair of fluffy purple socks and her shoes as she ran out of her room pulling her dark brown hair half into a pony-tail.

She ran into the guest room and look at Duo, asleep stretched across the bed. 'I wish we weren't late! this would be fun...!' She thinks and tip-toes over to the bed and shake Duo awake gently.

Candice:whispering "we're a half hour late... we were suppose to meet them at the mall but I slept in..."

He immediately jumps up and ushers her out of the room.

Duo: "you should have given me a alarm clock! we would have been awake HOURES ago!"

She stands outside his door.

Candice:muttering mournfully "I should have..."

She yells to him that she'll be downstairs in the kitchen and slides down the banister and runs into the kitchen and pour two cups of coffee into non-spill travel cups and puts cream and sugar in hers and a ton of sugar in Duo's, She snaps the black lids onto the silver mugs as Duo comes hopping down the stairs.

Candice watches him as he takes a hesitant sip of coffee, tasting it, he smiles and nods in approval, She smiles brightly and dash upstairs to grab her wallet and keys, She stuffs them both into her black mini-backpack as she dashes back down stairs, Duo is waiting for her at the door, She takes a sip of her coffee and opens the front door and step out, Duo follows and stands on the stairs as she locks the house, They both look at each other.

Candice, Duo: "race ya!"

She grins and take off running, he matches her stride for stride the whole way.

Candice stops in the parking lot to the mall and look behind her to see Duo run up, She walks onto the mall and he follows, She looks around and spots Nicole, Julie and the other G-Boys at a table in the food court, eating.

Nicole looks up at Candice then at the clock and blinks,

Julie:mumbles "you're late..."

Julie then burys her face back into a cookie, Candice squenches her nose in distaste.

Candice: "i... WE... woke up late... so sue me!" between gasps for air Julie: snorts "ya... shure you were sleeping!"

Julie then returns her attention to her cookie, Nicole raises an eyebrow at Candice who squenches her nose again and shrugs, Duo finally gets what had been said just now and blushes.

Duo: "I was SLEEPING! geeezzz..." mumbles to himself "i wish..."

Duo looks over at Heero, who has a box of doughnuts in front of him, Duo's look takes on a pleading appearance as he taps Heero on the shoulder who looks up and sighs.

Heero: "fine... just leave some for ME..."

later

Candice wipes powdered sugar off her lips and looks around.

Candice: "what are we going to do now?"

Julie giggles and looks over at Heero, who is wearing his green tank-top and black spandex shorts.

Julie: "CLOTHES SHOPPINGGGG!"

Everyone within hearing range covers there ears and glares at Julie who shrugs and giggles, Nicole looks puzzled.

Nicole: "who's going with who?"

Candice yawns.

Candice: "well... obviously, Julie is going to drag Heero off... you will Trowa and Quatre... i'll take Duo and..."

She is cut off by Wufei.

Wufei: "women DON'T buy MY clothes! ...give me money..."

Candice glares at him and reaches into her wallet and pulls out ALOT of money and hands it to him.

Candice: "I had BETTER get my change back... if there is any...!"

Wufei nods and shrugs then disappears into the crowd.

Julie giggles and grabs her mini-backpack and Heero's hand and drags him off into the crowd. Duo blinks and sadly watches them disappear then turns to Nicole and Candice.

Duo: "is she ALLWAYS... like that?"

Candice mutters something illegible and Nicole sighs and mumbles

Nicole: "unfortunatly... yes..."

Then Nicole stands up.

Nicole: "well... we'll be off!"

Nicole winks, Trowa and Quatre stand then disappear into the crowd with her, Candice looks at Duo.

Candice: "well... were do you want to go first? The Gap? Hot Topic? J C Penny's? were?"

She squenches her nose at 'J C Penny's.

Duo: "What's Hot Topic?"

Candice: "a Gothic Specialty store... really neat!"

She stands up and grabs him by the braid and pulls him in the direction of Hot Topic.

Wufei

Wufei walked down the large hallway toward the clothing stores and looked around, he walked into a store called 'Hot Topic' and looked over the clothing, afraid to look at anything else but happily looking over the t-shirts with sayings and the black leather pants, he grabbed a gray t-shirt that stated 'I'm Not The Freak, You Are!' in red letters and thought to himself 'I'm going to freak them out... AND be the way i wanna... kind of...' he smiled as he grabbed a black t-shirt that had the words 'I'm not WEAK, YOU ARE!' in red letters across the front, he turned around and grabbed a pair of the black leather pants in his size and a black mesh-net shirt, on his way to the counter he saw the spiked collars and such and stopped and grabbed the attention of one of the sails attendants and got one, he then payed for the stuff and walked out smiling to himself as he walked into 'The Gap'.

Julie and Heero

Julie pulled Heero into 'The Gap', Julie looked at a button up yellow shirt and looked at Heero, he blinked at her.

Heero: "i WON'T wear that!" ... "or ANY of this for that matter...!"

Julie: pouted and whimpered "why?" cutely

Heero: sigh muttered "fine... but nothing white, pink, or PASTEL!",

Julie giggled and hyperly pulled him down the isle, deeper into the boys section of 'The Gap' were she saw Wufei looking at a orange shirt that appeared to be 2 times too small for him, Julie and Heero sweatdroped.

later

Julie eagerly pulled him into 'Hot Topic'.

Julie: "you'd look SOO sexy in Gothic clothes!"

Heero straightened and looked toward the store and smirked slightly as he then pulled her toward the store, Julie smiled and giggled.

Julie: "i KNEW you'd like it!"

Heero looked at the combat boots, tight black shirts, and leather pants upon entering the store. Heero grabbed one of just about every type of leather pants and non-leather then he checked the sizes of them and put a few back, Julie watched him smiling and following him around the store, Heero reached out and grabbed one of the black silk shirts with a red silk fire design along the bottom edge, Julie smiled and grabbed one of the black mesh-net shirts and held it out to him, He looked at it as if it might bite but he took it anyways...

Nicole, Trowa, and Quatre

Nicole walked into 'The Gap' and sighed.

Nicole: "Quatre, Trowa... meet me back at this counter in a half hour... k?"

She yawned tiredly as she looked over a few shirts for herself and the two boys nodded.

Quatre: "sure thing."

He then wandered off.

30 minutes later

Trowa and Quatre were back right on time, Nicole looked over the outfits they had grabbed.

Nicole: "is this all?"

They nodded, Nicole grabbed the stuff and dragged them back to the boys department and picked out a few outfits for them, for Quatre: A red short-sleeved shirt with red and yellow lines across the chest, a pair of black cargo shorts, a red short sleeved button-up shirt, a dark blue vest, and a pair of off-white cargo pants. For Trowa: A black short sleeved shirt with a light greenish over-shirt, a pair of grayish denim jeans, a purple shirt, and a black pair of pants.

Nicole paid for the clothes and they walked toward another store, Trowa walked beside Nicole with his hands in his pockets, Quatre tagged along not too far behind ether of them, Nicole suddenly stopped.

Nicole: "is... that... Wufei?"

She was pointing to a guy with shoulder length black hair wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and a black mesh-net shirt with a leather vest over it, that was walking out of the bathroom and glancing around nervously, Quatre blinked.

Quatre:hesitantly "i... think so... that's SCARY!"

Trowa blinked and nodded in agreement with Quatre.

Nicole: "VERY scary... what's gotten into him, i wounder?"

Trowa shrugged.

Trowa: "i don't want to know..."

Quatre and Nicole nodded as they continued toward J C Penny's.

Quatre: "were did he get those clothes?"

Nicole:mumbled "Hot Topic is my guess..."

She shuddered, Quatre blushed.

Quatre:quietly "can we go there, next?"

Trowa and Nicole turned around.

Trowa, Nicole: "What?" at the same time

Quatre blushed more.

Quatre: "you heard me..."

Trowa and Nicole blinked and Nicole just nodded then turned and walked toward J C Penny's again, Trowa and Quatre not far behind...

Candice and Duo

Candice looked behind her at Duo who kept yelping in pain when she took a step before he did and she sighed and let go of his braid, Duo grabbed his braid quickly and cuddled it and glared at Candice.

Duo:muttered "meany... Hee-Chan never pulls me by my braid..."

Candice looked up at the 'Hot Topic' sign and sighed then pounced Duo and kissed him, in front of everyone, she then pulled back.

Candice: "sorry 'bout pulling you're braid... i'll make it up to you, promise..."

She then stood up, winked and helped him to his feet and pulled him into 'Hot Topic'.

Upon entering the store Duo's eyes got really big and he smirked and walked over to the black leather pants and black mesh-net shirts with all kinds of other Gothic stuff and grabbed a pair of the pants and one of the shirts and held them up in front of himself, Candice looked over at him from looking at the black shirt that read 'porn star' across the front in red sparkles, winked.

Candice: "Meow. That would look good on you!"

She then stepped over to him and grabbed a spiked collar from the stand to the right of him and handed it to him smirking at his reaction.

3:00 in the afternoon

Nicole yawned as she sat down next to Trowa at the table and licked her ice cream tiredly, Quatre yawned from his spot at the table next to her and looked through the bag from 'hot topic' for the zillionth time in the last three minutes, he then stood up.

Quatre: "I'm going to go try this stuff on."

He was blushing faintly, Nicole nodded and pointed to the bathrooms and smiled.

Nicole: "go ahead!"

Quatre scampered off, Nicole laughed and smiled at Trowa who smiled back faintly, Nicole giggled.

Nicole: "you should smile more... you're cute when you do..."

Trowa blushed and so did Nicole who quickly looked down at her ice cream and tapped her nose onto it accidentally. Trowa stopped and leaned across the table and smiled before licking the ice cream from the tip of Nicole's nose, Nicole blushed and smiled happily.

Nicole's x-boyfriend took this time to walk into the food court and see this, he stomped toward Nicole, and started screaming at her, saying things that were mean and inappropriate, Trowa looked up at the guy. (C: I'll get tired of calling him 'the guy'... so I'll name him 'Joe'!)

Trowa: "do you actually KNOW this guy?"

Nicole nodded.

Nicole:whispering "he's my ex-boyfriend... i dumped him because he was ALLWAYS mean to me..."

Trowa nodded and stood up and stepped in between Nicole and Joe and shoved him back.

Trowa: "you're obviously making her upset... stop bugging her and me, go away..."

Joe growled.

Joe: "what are you going to do about it? huh, jerk?"

Trowa shrugged.

Trowa: "just leave and i won't have to hurt you..."

Joe growled and lunged at Trowa, intending to punch him, but Joe just ran into the table and fell, he then spun around only to see the barrel of a gun, with a silencer on it, pointed at his head.

Trowa: "i TOLD you to leave..."

Joe whimpered.

Joe: "just don't shoot me!"

Joe then he ran off, Trowa laughed quietly and hid the gun and turned to face Nicole.

Trowa: "better now?"

Nicole giggled between sniffles.

Nicole: "yes..."

Trowa sat down in the chair next to Nicole and hugged her then lightly and hesitantly kissed her on the forehead, she snuggled up to his chest and sniffled more.

Quatre walked out of the bathroom in time to see Trowa put his gun back in it's unknown hiding spot and then sit down beside Nicole and hug and kiss her lightly and her snuggling up to him, Quatre sighed sadly and walked off to get something to drink.

Julie took a sip of soda and poundered over to the table were Nicole was Cuddling Trowa.

Julie: "hello!"

She sat down across from Nicole and Trowa, Nicole jumped and sat down in her own chair quickly blushing, Julie looked from the blushing boy to the blushing girl and laughed and took another sip of soda-pop.

Julie: "quit blushing... look here comes Heero!"

She giggled and smiled as Heero walked up and sat down away from Julie, Heero's black leather pants squeaking quietly as he did, he smirked at the shocked look Nicole and Trowa gave him as he straightened his black silk shirt with a fire pattern around the bottom edge, Quatre took this time to return to the table and he nearly dropped his Pepsi in shock, Julie pulled out a chair for him and he fell into it, still shocked.

Quatre: "wha... wha... what the?"

Heero smirked.

Heero: "so i like Gothic."

Nicole blinked and shrugged.

Nicole: "well... it could be worse... it could be..."

Nicole trailed off as she saw Wufei, Nicole sputtered as Wufei sat down in an un-occupied chair, Quatre passed out from shock

Heero: "Hot Topic?"

Julie proceeded to hyperventilate then pass out and fall to the floor with a 'THUD!", Wufei nodded and pulled at the black leather spiked collar around his neck nervously then straightened his black mesh-net shirt and black leather vest.

elsewhere

Candice leaned against the wall outside the mens restroom

Candice: "I'm getting impatient out here!"

Duo stepped out of the restroom and tossed the Hot Topic bag at her then straightened the tight black leather pants, red silk mesh-net shirt and pulled the collar of his black leather over shirt up, he then leaned against the wall and finished tyeing the right lace on his new mid-calf boots, he looked up at Candice and grinned, Candice motioned for him to stand up straight and he did, she looked at him and noticed that he wasn't wearing his spiked collar or the fangs, she sighed and pulled the collar from the bag and stepped toward him, he blinked.

Duo: "you REALLY wanted me to wear that?"

She nodded and stepped toward him he eeped and took off running toward the food court, she took off after him.

Nicole looked up as Duo skid to a stop at the table.

Duo: "hide me!"

The now conscious Julie blinked at him and pointed behind him, he eeped again as Candice grabbed him around the waist and snuggled him.

Candice:Purred "please?"

He whimpered and sat down in the last un-occupied chair, By this time everyone was looking at him and Candice quizzically except Wufei... he was... painting his nails... black...

Candice pouted cutely and sat down in his lap and snuggled him.

Candice: "please?"

He sighed and looked toward the ceiling pleadingly.

Julie: "what are you two up to?"

Candice:whined "he won't wear them!"

Julie blinked and got a OO look.

Julie: "eeewwwww! i didn't wanna know that!"

Candice sweatdroped.

Candice: "psycho hentai! nothing like that!"

Julie: "what then?"

Candice poundered over to a coffee shop and ordered a glass tea and paid for the hot water and the tea bag and walked back to the table and looked at Duo as she pulled a small black box from her pocket, Julie blinked and Nicole gave up trying to figure it out and shared her ice cream with Trowa.

Candice: "you WILL at least wear these!"

Duo perked up.

Duo: "ok, sure!"

Candice giggled and pulled some stuff from the little box and mixed it the pulled some thing else from the little box and put the mixed powder into the little silver things and put a few drops of water on each one, Julie watched quizzically.

Nicole yawned and finished the ice cream and got up to go buy some Pizza for her and Trowa and she looked at Candice who was doing something with two silver fangs and some powder then to Julie who was watching her curiously

Nicole: "anyone want anything to eat? I'm going to get me and Trowa some pizza..."

Heero and Julie looked up.

Heero, Julie: "pizza?"

Julie: "get us a peperoni... i've been thinking about pepperoni all day..."

Wufei said he wanted a strawberry smoothie and three pretzels with cheese, Quatre wanted some pizza too, Candice mumbled something about tuna sushi.

Duo: "tuna sushi, a extra large chocolate smoothie, a bagel with strawberry cream cheese, three cheese burgers, and a extra large pizza with everything!"

He smiled at Nicole.

Nicole: "is that all?" sarcastically

Candice squeaked and pounced Duo, holding the two silver fangs and kissed him and then smiled.

Candice: "open!"

Duo opened his mouth and Candice stuck a little silver fang on each of his top canine teeth and smiled happily at him.

Candice: "Close. Now smile!"

He did, showing the silver fangs, Candice beamed happily as he opened his mouth and pulled out the fangs and dipped them in cold water and then put them back on.

Candice: "there! now there perfect! and they fit only you, Duo-Chan!"

Julie sweatdroped and Candice stuck her tong out at her, Nicole walked up and set all the food down on the table and sighed a mushroom cloud as she plopped down in her chair. Heero smiled and grabbed a piece of the pizza and took a huge bite out of it, Duo giggled.

4:30 pm. at Candice house

Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre sat on the couch and Candice, Julie and Nicole sat on the couch across from them.

Julie: "You all WILL model you're new clothes for us... or else!"

Candice smiled at Duo.

Candice: "ya... or else." giggles

Nicole poked Candice.

Nicole: "quit with the hentai!"

Candice sighed and shrugged helplessly, Duo smirked.

Duo: "i have NO problem with modeling my... clothes." smirk

Candice blushed and shook her head.

Candice: "no! just the CLOTHES, Duo-Chan! NOTHING else!"

Candice received strange looks from everyone else.

Candice: "this is embarrassing." blush

The G-Boys stood up and collected there bags of clothes (and stuff) and looked at the girls.

Duo: "were will we change?"

Candice: "my room... or the bathroom... or right here, Duo-Chan!..." wink

Duo blushed and skipped up the stairs as Candice was fwaped by Nicole and Julie giggling, the other G-Boys walked up the stairs and toward Candice's room.

5:00: the performance!

Duo skipped down stairs wearing a white shirt with a yellow flower on the front, a pair of almost neon green pants, a pair of nike shoes, and a plain black baseball hat, he smiled and flashed a victory sign and spun around and skipped back up the stairs.

Candice: "Kawaii!"

Julie and Nicole: "whatever..."

Candice: fwaps Nicole and Julie

Heero walked down the stairs wearing a white tank top, a pair of Levis blue jeans, and a long black leather trench coat, he just stood there for a second then turned around and went back upstairs.

Candice: "you bought him a trench coat too?"

Julie: "yup!"

Nicole: "i got Trowa one too... and Quatre!"

Candice: "KEWL!"

Candice, Nicole, Julie: "a new trend!" LoL

Quatre walks down the stairs blushing wearing a pair of tight black silk pants, a black mesh-net shirt with black feathers around the bottom edge, a long black leather trench coat over it, and a pair of combat boot look-a likes. Candice yells a catcall and he eeps and runs back up stairs embarrassed.

Nicole: "i don't think he'll ever wear that again..."

Julie: "maybe not..."

Candice: "but... but... he looked good..."winks and is fwaped by Nicole and Julie

Candice: "not as good as Duo, though..."

Julie and Nicole: blink-blink

Wufei walks down the stairs, his hair down, he is wearing a pair of TIGHT leather pants, a black mesh-net shirt, a spiked collar, chain bracelets, a pair of combat boot look-alike s, and a small dagger ear-ring. Candice blinks and promptly eeps and passes out at the sight. He smirks and states "Mission: Accomplished." and scurry s back up stairs.

Julie: "MY GOD!"

Nicole: "I'm scared..."

Candice: "Hn..."

Julie: "i think she's lost it..."

Nicole: "ditto... Candy... you know that was Wu-Wu... right?"

Candice: nods "Hn..." drools

Julie and Nicole: "EEEWWWW!" fwap Candice

Candice: "Itai!..."

Trowa steps down the stairs quietly, he is wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a light green over-shirt, a pair of gray denim jeans, he shrugs and walks back up stairs.

Candice: "somthing... normal?"

Nicole: "ya... un-like you... i'm not FREAKY!"

Julie: "HAY?"

Candice and Julie: fwap Nicole

Duo prances down the stairs wearing a pair of tight black leather pants, a red silk mesh-net shirt, a black leather over shirt, mid-calf boots, and a black leather spiked collar and long black leather trench coat, He smiles at the girls, showing them his silver fangs and states "The Shinigami makes THIS look good!" and turns around with a flick of his braid and prances back up the stairs.

Candice: "I've died and gone to Heaven... er... Hell?"

Julie: "The Shinigami... Hell I'd say..."

Nicole: Oo?

Candice: drool

Nicole, Julie: wave hands in front of Candice "Hello? Earth to Candice?"

Julie: "she's gone..."

Heero stepped hesitantly down the stairs wearing a pair of tight black pants of an unknown shiny black material, a black mesh-net shirt, a black leather spiked collar like Duo's, boots like Duo's and the same long black leather trench coat as before. Julie jumps up and trys to glomp him but is grabbed by Nicole and Candice before she can, Heero runs back up the stairs yelling "DUO! HELP! SHE'S TRYING TO GLOMP ME! AGAIN!" and disappears into Candice's room.

Julie: "i just wanted to huggle him!" weeps ;;

Nicole: "you would have scared him to death, methinks!" 

Candice nod

Julie: "wah..." ;;

Quatre walks down the stairs wearing a red short sleeved button-up shirt, a pair of off-white cargo pants, and a dark blue vest, he blinks at the girls and smiles then walks back upstairs.

Julie, Nicole, and Candice: "KAWAII!"

Julie: "Kawaii?"

Nicole: "Kawaii!"

Candice: "Kawaiiiii!"

Nicole, Julie: sweatdrop

Wufei walks down the stairs wearing a simple white button-up shirt and a pair of black pants, his hair is all wispy from being out of it's pony-tail, he shrugs and turns around and walks back up the stairs.

Candice: OO

Julie: "okayyy..."

Nicole: "ya..."

Candice: "strange..."

Trowa walks down the stairs wearing a purple short sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants, he smiles and turns around and walks back up the stairs.

Nicole:

Candice:waves hands in front of Nicole's face "earth to Nicole?"

Julie: oo?

Nicole: "huh?"

Candice: "never mind."

Duo walks down stairs wearing a pair of plain black pants and a black tank top, and fingerless black leather gloves, he spins around once and smiles and walks back up the stairs.

Candice: "Duo-Chan... Duo-Koi... Shinigami!..." drool

Julie: "all that over a plain black outfit?" Oo?

Nicole: shrug oo;;

Candice: cough-cough "sorry, CoCo Puff... Ju-Ju-B... i'm strange..." ox;;

Julie, Nicole: "DUH!" fwap Candice

Heero walks down stairs wearing a light blue tank-top and a pair of blue-jeans, he smiles a little and turns and walks back up the stairs, his hands in his pockets.

Candice, Nicole: "was... that... a... smile?"

Julie: pastel bubble euphoria "...Hmmmmm..."

Candice, Julie, Nicole: "WOW!" !

Quatre walks down stairs wearing a light blue short sleeved button-up shirt and a pair of beige pants and black loafer shoes, he turns and skips back up the stairs stating "i have one outfit left!"

Julie: "o...k..."

Candice: "Kawaii!"

Nicole: "ya... ok..."

Wufei walks down the stairs wearing a green v-neck short sleeved shirt, a white button-up over shirt, a pair of black pants, and a pair of blue sneakers, he shrugs and walks back up the stairs.

Candice, Julie, Nicole: "...k..." oo

Trowa walks down the stairs blushing, he is wearing a tight black button-up silk shirt, a pair of tight black leather pants, a pair of combat boot look-alike s, a leather belt with metal spikes on it, and gold chain bracelets on his arms, he blushes and quickly turns around and dashes back up the stairs.

Nicole: DROOL! Xx

Candice: "Hmmm..."

Julie: "hm?"

Nicole: drool-gulp "wowies..."

Quatre walks down the stairs wearing a green long sleeved button-up sweater with a dark blue long sleeved shirt under it and a pair of black denim jeans, and nikes, he plops down on the couch.

Quatre: "this is my last outfit!" smile

Candice nods and smiles then stealthily scoots to the edge of the couch and puts her feet on the ground and leaps over and pounces Quatre.

Candice: "Kawaii!" while pouncing

Quatre eeps and scrunches down into a little ball and is pounced.

Wufei walks down the stairs wearing a orange shirt that looks two sizes too small and a pair of overly large black cargo pants that are being held up with a gray belt , and nike shoes, he sighs and sits down next to Quatre, he simply pushes Candice off Quatre and onto the floor, she hits the floor with a 'thud!' and whines then gets back up and sits down in between Nicole and Julie.

Trowa walks down the stairs wearing an overly big light blue sweater and a pair of black denim jeans and blue nike shoes, he plops down on the couch between Wufei and Quatre.

Heero walks down the stairs and plops down on the couch wearing a pair of dark greenish black cargo pants and a white and blue shirt/sweater with a hood and a red W on the front, he yawns.

Heero: "what are we going to do now?"

Before anyone can answer there is some scuffling noises coming from up stairs and Duo appears wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a red cotton shirt with a overly big dark blue zip-up jacket with red fleece lining, Candice blinks up at him.

Candice: "when did you get that?"

He shrugs and disappears back into her room, she blinks then looks back at Heero.

Candice: "were did he go?"

Heero: "you're room...".

8:00

Julie looks at Candice and Nicole walks over and grabs the news paper and pulls out the part that has the movie theater listings, Candice jumps up, looks toward the stairs, she sees Duo and eeps.

Candice: "KUSO!"

Candice dashes up the stairs.

Candice: "you're NOT going to show them that, DUO!"

Duo was wearing a leopard print thong.

Duo: "Look what I'm wearing!"

Duo pulled at the elastic and let it snap back, he then proceeds to do a little dance, Candice ran up the stairs, grabbed him, and dragged him around the corner, Nicole, Julie, and the rest of the G-Boys quietly sat there looking puzzled and blinking,

Julie: "well... that was..."

Nicole: "I think I'm scared... Mommy!" ;;

Julie is interrupted by Candice's laughter from up-stairs.

Julie: "okay..."

She takes the newspaper from Nicole

Nicole: "what movie are we going to see?"

Candice:from bedroom "movie? did someone say movie?"

Julie: "ya! if you want to help pick one out you two had better get down here and quit doing... whatever!"

Candice: "DAMN! you're always trying to ruin my fun aren't you?"

Julie: "i try! come on!"

Candice: "fine... fine... give me a sec..." mumbling "where's my shirt?"

Candice jumps down the stairs two at a time waving Duo's red shirt in the air and laughing.

Candice: "i got it... i got it!" between laughter

Everyone gets a X look as Duo comes running down the stairs blushing and wearing nothing but his black leather pants he pounces Candice and takes the shirt from her and puts it on quickly.

Nicole and Julie get a OO look while the other g-boys get a XX look, and Heero uses his patented 'Heero-Yuy-glare-of-death' on Candice, Candice sticks her tong out at him and Duo blushes and they both stand up.

Candice: "you peeps always ruin my fun..."

She drags a large bean bag chair from her room and tosses it onto the floor in the living room, Duo immediately pounces it and sits there, Candice pokes him and pouts then shrugs and sits on him.

Candice: "i vote we watch 'Matrix'!"

Duo squeaks and squirms around under Candice who situates herself so that Duo will be comfortable too, Julie notices that Candice's shirt is buttoned up weird but wisely says nothing...

Next


	4. The Mall, and MOVIES

The Movie

After much arguing and debating it was decided... they were going to go see Matrix!

9:00

Julie looked at Candice's moms mid-night blue mini-van nervously.

Nicole: "are you sure this is a good idea, Candice?"

Candice nodded.

Candice: "Trowa has a drivers license... my mom said as long as i had someone with a drivers license driveing... we could use the mini-van!"

Candice handed the keys to Trowa and ran around opening the doors, Trowa got in.

Nicole: "i get shot-gun!"

She ran around and hopped in, Heero looked at her strangely,

Duo: "she means she gets to sit in the front passenger side seat, Heero."

Duo explained with a smile, Heero nodded and got in the mini-van and crawled over to the window and sat there, Julie got in next to him and (much to her chagrin - ) Wufei sat next to her and Candice and Duo climbed into the back were there weren't any seats, as everyone got situated Trowa started the mini-van and they drove off toward the movie theater.

Candice walked up to the ticket booth with Duo, Her friends and the other G-Boys behind her.

Candice: "8 for Matrix please."

She got all 8 tickets and payed for them after receiving a suspicious look from the lady at the ticket booth, they all walked into the movie theater and Candice handed Duo 30 dollars and told him to get her a medium Pepsi and some reeses pieces for her and he could spend the rest on himself, he kissed her on the cheek and skipped off happily, Candice turned to Julie, Nicole and the rest of the G-Boys.

Candice: "we have fifteen minutes left till the movie starts..."

Candice squinched her nose as she poundered over to Duo, Julie looked at Nicole.

Julie: "we'd best get our snacks then!"

Julie then smiled and grabbed Heero and poundered over to the snack bar, Nicole shrugs and walks over there also. After everyone had finally convinced Duo that he didn't REALLY need an extra-extra-extra large pop-corn, fifty packages of reeses pieces, thirty packages of sour-tarts and twenty extra-large Pepsis, they all settled down in there chairs in the movie theater, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and Nicole were the only ones that didn't have something wrong with the chairs that they picked, Julie's chair squeaked, Heero's chair had soda-pop spilled on the arm-rests, Candice's had springs poking through, and Duos squeaked also, so they moved and moved and moved... till the finally found 8 seats in a row that were perfect, by that time the movie started. here's what happened...

9:00

At the beginning everything was fine, everyone was watching the movie.

12/100 way through the movie Duo said the all dreaded "I'm bored!".

13/100 way through the movie Candice and Duo were making out.

14/100 way through the movie Trowa and Nicole were cuddling.

15/100 way through the movie Julie tryd to cuddle Heero but was yelled at and she ended up pouting and being cuddled by Quatre.

17/100 way through the movie Heero got jealous of Duo and Candice and started cuddling kissing Julie

50/100 way through the movie everyone stopped cuddling and making out and watched the movie.

75/100 way through the movie everyone was sitting on the edge of there seats.

85/100 way through the movie Heero couldn't stop laughing at the cops and such being killed on screen.

86/100 way through the movie Heero had scared all the other ppl out of the movie theater.

100/100 way through the movie everyone yawned at the credits and left.

11:30

Trowa dropped the giggling Duo and Candice off at Candice's house and waited till the got inside the door to leave, that took a while, they couldn't stop kissing... finnaly though Duo settled with wrapping his arms around Candice's waist from behind and leaning his head on her shoulder as she un-locked the door and they both walked inside.

Trowa then dropped off Julie and Heero, Heero shot a glare in the direction of Candice's house, but they still only took five minutes to get in the house.

Trowa then drove back to Nicole's house and parked the mini-van in the drive way and Nicole, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei got out and went inside the house, Nicole cuddling Trowa the whole way...

End Day


	5. Or do you preffer a Renisance fair?

Renaissance Fair Day1

6:00 A.M.-Candice's House

Julie, Nicole, and the G-Boys looked around Candice's semi-cluttered room.

Julie:"What happened to you're room?"

Nicole:"Ya... it WAS clean last night!"

Julie:"did you and Duo...?"

Candice:"NOOO... i can't find our Renn Fair Clothes!"

Duo: "Renn Fair?"

Julie:"Renaissance Fair."

Nicole:"A Mid-evil Re-enactment Group."

Candice:whining"and there VERRY STRICT on there Dress Codes!" muttering

"damn authenticity nazi's..."

Candice pulled a third box from the closet as Julie and Nicole proceeded to look through the first three and then put them back in the closet, out of the way, Candice pulled open box #3 and looked inside and let out a squeal of joy and then pulled out lucky box #4 and pulled that one opened too.

Julie:"found it?"

Candice:"Yup!"

Nicole:"that's good!"

G-Boys: oo?

Candice up-ended the boxes, spilling renaissance clothes over the middle of the floor in front of her T.V. then she stuffed the boxes back into her closet and jumped into the pile of folded and multi-colored renaissance clothes and began hugging random articles of clothing... everyone looked at her like she was crazy... which she is... ANYWAYS...

Candice:"happiness."

Julie and Nicole:"yay!" ;;

Julie, Nicole, and Candice then proceeded to divide the 'Garb' (Renaissance clothes are called 'Garb') into three different sections, Dresses, skirts, and such in one, tunics and pants in another, belts, boots, arm-bands, swords, and accessories in a third.

Julie:"I call the pink barmaid dress ©."

Julie grabbed a pink bodice, skirt in matching shades of pink with a red chimese, and red slouch-top boots with silver and gold leaf patterns along the top and sides then hugged it.

Nicole:"I call the green velvet tunic and black silk pants with the black leather belt."

Nicole grabbed the green velvet tunic with black silk lace trim on the sleeves and along the shoulder seams, a pair of black silk pants, a black leather belt, and a pair of black leather boots with silver and gold star burst patterns covering them.

Candice:"I call the black and crimson tunic/outfit ©."

Julie:"why? you can't wear that..."

Nicole:"that's DEFFINATLY a guys outfit! you can't wear it!"

Candice:"i know... it's not for me!" smiles at Duo

Julie, Nicole:"pick one for YOU'RESELF!"

Candice:"fine... i pick... the black gypsy/belly-dancer outfit."

Julie:"But the last time you wore that..."

Nicole:"...You were carted off by security!"

Candice:"i know."

Julie:"it is so shear you and you're flirting started a Tavern-fight!"

Candice:laughs "several, actually... but i WONT flirt this time! Promise!" winks Duo "i have a guy now!"

Candice reached down and grabbed what appeared to be a shear black tube-top with silver star bursts sewn carefully into it, matching shear black puff pants, silver and gold sandals that had leaf patterns for straps, a delicate looking silver broad sword, and SEVERAL sets of bells, belly-chains, noisy starkly jewelry, and 20 matching black shear scarves.

Candice:"i still get the black and crimson one right?"

Julie, Nicole: nod ;;;

Candice then reaches down and grabs a Black silk short-sleeved tunic with crimson lace trim around the v-neck collar and sleeves with black silk cords running through the small silver grommets along the v-neck, black silk matching pants, black leather arm-bands one with a dagger holder , black leather boots with ruby's around the top trim, a red overly-long leather belt and a 4 1/2 foot broad-sword and a black velvet cloak with crimson velvet lining. ©

Candicesmiles "thanx!"

Julie:Nods

Nicole:"yup!"

Julie:"me next for Heero!"

Heero:"why can't we pick out our own outfits?"looking at Julie's pink outfit as if it might attack

Candice:"'cuz you know nothing about the authenticity nazi's... there scary!"

Julie:"and MEAN!" pout

Nicole:pouting"what about me? and Trowa and Quatre?"

Julie:"well... i guess... i'll be nice!"

Nicole:"THANKS!" hugs Julie

Nicole:"ummm... the green and blue long-sleeved tunic, black leather pants, crimson belt, black boots, and the gold and silver sword!"

Nicole pulled the black fleece cloak, green long-sleeved tunic with blue silk trim, black leather pants, crimson belt, black boots, and the sword with a golden and a blade made of silver, a ruby in the middle of the golden sword hilt, into her lap.

Nicole:"this is for Trowa... and for Quatre..."

Nicole pulled a red silk tunic with pink velvet trim around the collar and the short sleeves, black leather pants, a red silk cloak, brown leather boots, a bow and a quiver of arrows, a small dagger, into her lap.

Julie:beams happily "there!"

Nicole:"ya!"

Candice:"what about...?"

Wufei:"ME?"

Julie, Nicole:"pick out you're own outfits!"

Wufei:"fine... i will then!"

After much poking at the outfits and making fun of them Wufei finally picks a white velvet tunic with black velvet trim, black leather pants, a blue silk cloak with crimson lace trim, a pair of black leather boots, a dagger, and a sword, that he sits calmly with the clothing in his lap.

Candice:"o...k..."

Julie:"you are weird, Wufei..."

Wufei:"Weird? INJUSTICE! you're weird!"

Nicole:OO;;; "you're ALL weird..."

Candice:"especially me... heh heh heh..."

Julie:"uhhh... she's doing it again!"

Nicole:"ACK!" fwaps Candice

Candice:"ITAI!"

Julie:"she's normal again..."

Nicole:"that's good"

Nicole got up and handed Quatre and Trowa there outfits as Candice handed the black and crimson one to Duo, Julie looked upset and Heero was looking through the outfits.

Candice:"Heero? Julie? whatcha doin'?"

Julie:"I'm letting him pick out his outfit..."

Nicole:"NANI?"

Julie:"he threatened to kill me!" ;;

Candice, Nicole:"He does that ALL the TIME!"

Julie:"i think he meant it this time" ;;

Heero:"Hn..."

Julie:"SEE! he did!" OO;;

Candice, Nicole:"eeehhh?" Oo;;

Heero grabbed a black silk short-sleeved tunic with green lace trim around the v-neck collar and sleeves, black silk pants, black leather arm-bands, black leather boots with emeralds around the top trim, a dark green overly-long leather belt, a black velvet cloak with dark green velvet lining, and twin scimitars.

Candice, Nicole:"what's with you and green and black, Heero?"

Heero:"why do you want to know?"

Candice:"just curious"

Heero:"i just like the colors green and black... that a problem?"

Heero acts like he is slowly reaching for his gun.

Candice:quickly"No, No problem at all!"

Nicole:"exactly!"

Julie:"Yup!"

The three girls smile sweetly and Heero just starts laughing.

Girls:"what?"

Heero:between laughing"that's TOO funny!"

Girls: angry steam puff "what?"

Heero:"uh-oh..."

Everyone: laughs

Candice looks at a nearby clock on her computer and eeps.

Candice:"we NEED to get dressed, packed, and ready to go twenty minutes ago!" 

Julie:"EEP! it's eight twenty!"

Nicole:"EEP!"

Candice:"ummm... we could change in the bathroom... one at a time?"

Julie:"forget that! i wanna go!"

Julie quickly slips the red chimese over her head, slips her clothes off under it and puts her arms and head through, slips the skirt on, tightens the string in the waist, and slips the bodice on and grabs the lacing from the floor and quickly laces it and the turns to Heero and smiles sweetly.

Julie:"Heero? can you please tie the strings on my bodice so that they'll be tight?"

Heero:"i...gulp guess... can't YOU tie it?"

Julie:"no... it wouldn't be tight enough..." pouts cutely

Heero hesitantly takes the strings and begins tyeing them, he looks down and blushes once he is finished tyeing the strings.

Candice, Nicole:Oo;;"well... that's one way to get a guy's attention..."

Julie:"Thank You Heero!" hugs him

Heero:blushing"you're welcome..."

Julie kisses Heero, he blushes more then grabs his renaissance clothes and walks into the bathroom to change.

Candice:"well... Duo?"

Duo:"huh?"

Nicole:mumbling"she's gonna ask the 'question'... everyone run..."

Julie:mumbling to Nicole"this is going to take FOREVER!"

Candice:"wanna go into the other room? the guest room? and change?"

Duo:blushes"uhhh... sure"

Candice smiles and grabs her clothes and walks out of the room followed by Duo, once he grabbed all of his own outfit.

Nicole:"well be here ALL day!"

Julie:"i hope not!"

Julie stretches and yawns then grabs a safety pin from the pile of miscellaneous stuff and threads it through her skirt and uses it to hold the left side of the skirt up a little, Nicole then turns around, turning her back to the boys, and nervously pulls off her top, quickly throws on her green velvet tunic then she wiggles out of her pants, slips on the black silk pants, puts on the leather belt and threads it through itself in a renaissance style belt-knot, she then pulls on the black, silver, and gold boots and turns back around, pulling her hair out of the collar of her tunic.

Nicole:"there I'm done... Julie? help me sort and fold the garb and put name tags on the small piles?" smile

Julie:"sure!"

The Girls start sorting the garb into piles that each group would like EX. Group1, Nicole, Trowa, Quatre, Group2, Candice, Duo, Wufei, Group3, Julie, Heero. as Heero walks out of the bathroom tyeing his belt with the twin scimitars on the right and left sides, Julie and Nicole look up and Julie nods happily and smiles at Heero, who looks VERY nervous.

Julie:"you look GREAT!"

Nicole:nods still sorting garb

Heero:"i feel silly..."

Wufei:"if it's any comfort... i'm sure i will too..."walks into the bathroom

Julie:"did... he... just...?"

Nicole:"i think so..."

Quatre:"first he dresses in Gothic ...now this... what's gotten to him?"

Heero, Trowa:"good question..."still shocked

Heero sits down next to Julie and starts to help her fold and points out what outfits that the other Gundam Pilots would most likely like likely like? trippy!.

Wufei walks back into the room and leans against the wall next to Candice's bed and pulls on his boots.

Wufei:"you're turn Quatre... or Trowa..."

Trowa looks at Quatre who shrugs.

Quatre:"you can go..."

Trowa nods and stands up and grabs his stuff and walks into the bathroom.

Nicole:yawn"this is borring!"

Julie jumps up and runs to the closet and grabs 3 renaissance style wood trunks and trys to drag them over to the garb, Heero and Quatre notice her trying to move the heavy objects and go over and help her, Heero just picks one up and Quatre helps her pick another up, Julie smiles at them both and goes back to moving the trunks, Trowa in the meanwhile walks out of the bathroom and does a double-take on the wooden trunks and then goes over and helps Julie move the third one over near Nicole, Quatre sighs and grabs his clothes and walks into the bathroom, patting Julie who had plopped down next to Nicole again on the head.

Julie:"what the?"

Quatre:snickergiggles and walks into bathroom

Nicole:"did he just snickergiggle?"

Heero:"what's a snickergiggle?"

Julie:"a contagious cross between a snicker and a giggle..." OO;;

Nicole:"Candice does it ALOT!"

Heero:"he's turning into a Candice?"

Nicole, Julie:"HEAVINS FORBID, NO!"

Julie:"that would be terrible!"

Quatre:from bathroom"I'll say!"

Everyone except Quatre, Candice, and Duo:sweatdrop!

Julie looks toward the door as she puts the last of the grab into the wooden trunks and safety-pin's name-tags to the piles.

Julie:"there... done"wipes sweatdrop away, stands

Nicole:"yah..."stands

Heero:"were are the tents?"

Julie:"huh?"

Heero:"tents? ya... you NEED them to camp? even I know that..."

Julie:"OH! tents!"

Nicole:"were does Candice keep them?"

Julie:blushing"in the spare bedroom closet..."

Everyone goes quiet, except from the noise from the spare bedroom... and Quatre changing.

Julie:"I'm NOT going in there!"

Nicole:"not me either!"

Trowa, Wufei:"I want NO part of this!"

Heero:"..."

Julie looks at Heero who stands up and nervously looks toward the door.

Heero:"I'll go... i guess..."

Julie:"...just DON'T shoot Candice..."

Nicole:"...or Duo?"

Julie:"well... TRY not to anyways..."

Nicole:fwaps Julie"DON'T!"

Heero:sweatdrop"i don't THINK i will..."

Heero walks out of the room...

2 minutes later 

Heero runs back in the room, very pale and shaking.

Heero:pouty/whiny voice"Duo..."

Julie:;;"i knew this would happen..."

Nicole:"you didn't kill anyone did you?"

Heero:meekly"no..."

Nicole:"no explosives, either?"

Heero:"NO! I've just been through a VERY disturbing ordeal! have SOME feelings!" weeps

Julie:cuddles Heero"there, there..."

Heero:"i didn't think THAT was possible!"

Julie:"what?"

Heero:weeps"I'm scarred for life!"

Everyone else: ;;

Julie:huggles Heero

Julie looks up at Nicole who shrugs and cuddles Trowa then looks toward the bathroom door curiously.

Julie:"To change the subject, where's Quatre?"

Nicole peeks out of the room then edges toward the bathroom door. She she slightly knocks on the door.

Nicole:"Quatre? you still alive in there?"

Quatre:muffled"ya..."

Nicole:"what's wrong?"

Quatre:muffled"i can't figure out the belt..."

Everyone Else: standing at the bedroom door sweatdrops

Nicole:"just come out here... i'll tie the belt for you..."

Quatre:muffled"but Heero and Trowa did it by themselves!"

Nicole:"ok... suit you're self..."

Candice took this time to run into the room giggling and grab her electric guitar and plugs it in and grabs the guitar pick and plays through a quick four cords of a love song and then sets down the guitar and grabs the metal stand and swings around it once, while still giggling, she then plopped down next to Heero.

Candice:"sorry 'bout that, Heero... it's not like we could have stopped RIGHT then, though..."

Heero:"Go... Away..."

Candice:"but... i'm trying to apologize!"

Heero:"you've scarred me for life! AGAIN!"

Julie:"i think he's going to try yo kill you... he's pissed again..."  
Nicole:"not in front of the travelers he won't!"

Candice:"well... it might 'spice things up' if he did it 'in style'..."

Julie:"the managers might like it..."

Heero:"Shut... Up!"

Candice:"have a since of humor!"

Candice taps Heero, who was scooting backwards, on the nose, and shrugs then gets up and runs out of the room hyperly.

Julie:"where'd she go?"

Nicole:"the spare room..."

Julie:sigh"i hope she won't want to..."

Julie is interrupted by a 'thud!' from the other room, followed by Candice shouting.

Candice:"DUO! YOU'RE 'FRIEND' IS WIGGED AGAIN!"

Duo:"figures... he walked in on us again..."

Candice then walks back into the room, silver and gold jewelry sparkling and ringing, black scarves fluttering as she drops the tents on the floor with a 'THUD!', Candice then proceeds to shove Heero and Julie out of the way angrily/hyperly, shove the tents into there respective wooden trunks, she then angrily/hyperly picks up her, Duo's, and Wufei's trunk and carrys it out of the room and down stairs to the mini-van...

Julie:"i think she's upset... and wired..."

Nicole:"that's the most extraordinary show of the 'B-Ko' syndrome ever... she USUALLY can't budge one of those... let alone full..." Oo;;

Julie:"ya..."OO;;

Wufei:"wait... you're telling me that she CAN'T NORMALLY do that?"

Julie, Nicole:"yup..."

Wufei goes pale and Candie runs back into the room and grrr's then giggles at Heero who had gotten in the way, then picks up another box and flounces out as a very frizzy-haired renn-fair clothed Duo walks in straightening his tunic.

Candice:to Duo "i SWEAR if he doesn't stop doing this... I'll go full B-Ko mode!" leaves ;;(giggle)

Duo:"huh?"

Duo looks shockedly in the direction Candice left then turns to Nicole, Julie, and the other G-Boys for help on figuring this out...

Nicole:"you might want to move..."

Duo steps out of the doorway in time to have Candice brush by him and pick up the final trunk and brush by him again as she carryed it downstairs to the mini-van...

Duo:"what's a B-Ko?"

Julie:"a strangely demented anime' character that needlessly destroys things with her super-strength and somehow causes guys to WANT to cross-dress..."

Nicole:"AND dresses... well... scantily."

Duo pales then blushes at Nicole's statement.

Heero:"not much of a change... from Bitchy to Super-Bitchy i mean..." shrug

Duogasp"that was cruel, Heero!"

Nicole:"that was pretty mean... lucky she DIDN'T hear that!"

Candice:from doorway, growling"hear... WHAT?"

Nicole, Julie:meek"Nothing..."

Duo:"Heero said something."

Nicole:covers Duo's mouth"nothing at ALL! right, Julie?"

Julie:laughs nervously"ya..."

Candice:"what DID he say?" eyes narrow

Julie:meek"that you weren't much of a change from Bitchy to Super-Bitchy..."hides behind Nicole

Candice:eyes go wide"you... said... i... was... Super-Bitchy?" LoL

Trowa:"you are strange" OO;;

Candice swipes a renaissance dress that was too small to be worn off the floor and turns to Duo who suddenly gets pale.

Candice:"speaking of B-Ko... Duo?"

Duo:"No Way!" ;;

Candice holds up the dress then bursts out laughing at Duo, and everyone else's expressions and drops the too small dress.

Candice:"that was TOO funny!"

Julie:"has she lost it?"

Candice falls to the floor laughing hysterically, Julie and Nicole get sweatdrops and Heero sighs, that WASN'T what i was expecting...Heero thinks...

Candice:"well anyways... we should be going... we're all dressed... wait... were's Quatre?"

Quatre:muffled"in here!"

Candice:"what'cha 'doin in there?"

Quatre:muffled"dressing..."

Nicole:"weren't you already dressed?"

Quatre:muffled, meek"no... i can't figure out the tunic either..."

Candice:"I'll help ya Q-Chan!"

Candice runs over to the bathroom and before she can be stopped, she opens the door and pounces in and shuts the door behind her.

Heero:mumbled "slut..."

Candice:muffled and whiny "I AM NOOOTTT!" laughs

Nicole and Julie sweatdrop and Duo looks confused...

3 minutes later 

Candice drags a blushing Quatre from the bathroom, Duo looks at her poutily, Heero glares at her, and everyone else just mumbles...

"finally... we can go!"

Candice:"yup! Q-Chan is dressed! we can go! and isn't he KAWAII?"pushes Quatre forward

Julie: "YUP!" huggles Heero

Quatre:blushing"quit calling me Q-Chan..."

Candice:innocently"why?"

Quatreblushes more"it's embarrassing!"

Candice:sighs"ok, Q-Chan... no more Q-Chan... got it...!"

Quatre:sighs hopelessly

Duo:"Candy-Chan?"

Candice:"ya?"

Duo:sadly"do you like Quatre better?"

Candice:"NO! HE'S JUST THE KAWAII Q-CHAN! HE'S NOTHING COMPARED TO YOU DUO-KOI!"Huggles Duo

Duo:smiles happily"will you and Hee-Chan at least TRY to get along? for my sake then?"

Candice:wistfully"I'll try..."

Duo:smiles more"no more repeats of the day we went to the arcade?"

Candice:exasperated"I'll try!"

Duo:happily"yeppie!"

Duo jumps for joy literally and then kisses Candice then walks over and hugs Heero, Julie pokes Duo and he pounders over to Candice, Candice then leads the band of renaissance garbed peeps downstairs and out to the mini-van...

Candice:"it'll be a little squished... but i think we'll make it... there's only 5 free seats... and 8 of us..."frowns

Julie:"lets draw straws to see who sits on someones lap!"

Nicole:sweatdrop"ok..."

Candice pulls 8 straws from hammerspace and holds them out and lets everyone draw straws... Duo, Nicole, and Julie got the short straws, Julie looked over toward Heero, who hid behind Duo, and since Trowa had to drive that left Quatre and Nicole, and Candice sure as hell wasn't gonna let Julie sit on her!

Wufei:whining"INJUSTICE!"

Julie:"Shut Up... i don't like it any more than you!"

Candice:"let's just get in the car!"

Trowa pulls the keys from his pocket and un-locks the mini-van as Candice runs back into the house and grabs her ocarina and mini-backpack then runs back out, locking the door behind her...

Nicole:"SHOT-GUN!"

Candice:"i call middle!"

Duo:"i call window with Hee-Chan!"

Heero:"WHAT?" OO;;

Wufei:"i call other window!"

Heero:"did i ok this?"

Candice:"shush!"

Trowa got into the van and Quatre opened the door and got in in the front and got situated with Nicole, Candice pulled open the sliding door and let Heero in, followed by a hyper Duo, Candice climbed in and squeezed over so that Wufei wouldn't really have to have Julie on his lap, Trowa pulled out of the drive-way, Nicole at Duo, Candice, and Julie's urging/whining turned on the radio, Duo went to sit down on/between Candice and Heero only to be pushed onto the floor by Heero.

Duo:whining"what was that for?"

Heero:"you're not sitting on me!"

Duo:pouts"why?"

Candice:"you can sit on me Duo-Koi!"

Duo:"sit on a girl? no way!"

Candice:"then I'll sit on you?"

Duo:sighs"ok..."pout

Candice stands up and lets Duo sit down then she cuddles onto his lap and kisses him, Julie squeezes over to Heero and cuddles him, Heero gets a small sweatdrop.

ONCE THEY GOT THERE...dramatic music

Everyone poured out of the mini-van and Julie, Nicole, and Candice giggled at the sight of the front gate and grabbed each others hands and danced around hyperly then Julie let go and turned around and quickly pounced Heero, causing both of them to fall to the dusty ground.

Julie:"EEE! isn't this sooo cool?"

Heero:"yeah? i guess... so far?"

Candice:kisses Duo"I should go tell them we're here... and find out what we have to do and were we're supposeto put our tents..." ;;

Nicole:"ok... we'll go and let the peeps at the gate know, you and Duo can go tell the Admen peeps... meet ya on the other side of the gate in five... k?

Candice:"K!" smile

Candice giggles and grabs Duo's hand and pounders toward a rather large tent, Julie finally gets off Heero (that sounds WRONG!) and he gets up and dusts himself off and follows Nicole to the gate, Julie poundering hyperly behind him.

7 MINUTES L8R...

Julie pouted and looked in toward Candice who just showed up.

Julie:whining "you're late!"

Candice:pouting "i know..."

Nicole:"what's up?"

Candice:"i... i figured out were our tents go and had some of the Scots drop off our trunks there..." flirty wink

Duo:"you said you wouldn't flirt..." pout

Julie:"and?"

Nicole:"so?"

Candice:"sorry Duo...kisses Duo...there by the edge of the forest... follow me..."

Nicole:"k.."

Candice walks off followed by Nicole, Julie, and the G-Boys, She walks past the 'period' tents and past most of the other normal tents toward the forest and She stops RIGHT at the edge of the trees beside there 3 trunks.

Candice:"here we are..."

Nicole:"there's not much space here..."

Julie:"only enough for 3 tents... not 4..."

Wufei:"i REFUSE to share a tent with any of you!"

Candice:whining"SHUSH! i KNOW! but... unless we wanna... no... that'd be too cruel."

Julie, Nicole:"what?"

Candice:snickering evilly"we could ditch Wufei with the Scots... there's room for ONE tent between Eric, Kory, and Beth's tent and David's..."

Julie:"Eric, Kory, and Bethie are here?"

Nicole:OO "he can't stay there!"

Candice:"awww... why not?" evil grin

Nicole:blush"those 3, The Scots, AND David? he would NEVER get ANY sleep!"

Wufei:"eeehhh?" Oo;;

Candice:pout"ruin my fun..."

Wufei:"eh? is it OKAY for me to be afraid of her?" oO;;

Julie:"ya... no-one will think any less of you..."sympathetic

Candice:evil laugh

Duo:"ummm... Candy-Chan?"

Candice:"hmmm?"

Duo:"quit laughing like that... you sound like a female version of Heero..."

Candice: OO;; "i do?"

Duo:nod

Candice:"EEEPS!"

Julie, Nicole, Heero:sweatdrop"o...k..."

Heero:"i DON'T sound like THAT!" ;;

Nicole:"before this conversation gets any weirder... lets put up our tents...?"

Julie:"ya..." walks to trunks

Julie opens the trunks and hands each group there respective tents and they set about putting them up, Duo helps Candice put up her black and red 3 room tent, Heero helps Julie put up her red and mauve 2 room tent, Quatre and Trowa help Nicole with her green and blue 3 room tent, and Wufei just sits on Candice's trunk and whines at her till she's done with the tent and she gets fed up with his whining and stomps over and smacks him and tells him to 'SHUT UP, ALLREADY!', Julie giggles un-controllably and Nicole giggles on Trowa's shoulder and hugs him then leans down and puts the final tent pole in place and looks over at Julie and sees her and Heero trying to figure out the last two poles, Candice yawns and stretches then wanders off and grabs a rather large tree branch and drags it into the middle of the three tents and as Nicole goes and helps Julie and Heero with there tent as Candice draws her sword and with a Xena-like war cry uses it like an ax to cut the branch into two smaller pieces about the same length as her arm.

Candice:"wee!"

Julie:"thanks Nicole!" hugs Nicole

Duo:Oo;; "i don't think you're suppose to do that with a sword..."

Candice:"do you see an ax anywhere?"

Duo:"no..."

Candice:"then shush!" kiss

Julie:"how are you going to light that?"

Nicole:"i wouldn't ask..."

Candice:evil grin"with this!"

Everyone Else:"ACK!"

Candice pulls out a bottle of Lighter Fluid hammerspace and pours it on the wood and whips out a match and lights it and drops it onto the wood and jumps back as it ignites in a 'WOOSH' of flame.

Candice:"SEE?"

Julie:looks up"i think you singed the trees..."

Nicole:looks up"yup..."

Candice:shrugs

Candice drags her trunk into her tent and tosses out the blankets and sleeping bags and zips two sleeping bags together and lays them in one room and sets several blankets and four pillows on them, then tosses one sleeping bag, 2 blankets and 2 pillows in another room and leaves the trunk in the main room, opened, Nicole and Julie had made there beds as Candice made her's and then Candice stepped out of her tent and looked up at the sun and squenched her nose briefly then shrugged and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and stood next to the fire and was joined shortly by everyone else...

Candice:"Damn..."

Julie:"what?"

Nicole:"did you forget to tell us something?"

Candice:innocently"no..."

Heero:"what are you hiding?"

Duo:"how do you know she's hiding something?"

Heero:"i just know these things!"

Julie:"uh-huh..." ;;

Nicole:"what is it?"

Candice:"well... i kind of have to... be in the fighting... and the war and... i need an act... to draw attention to the fighting field..."

Julie:"so?"

Nicole:"that should be easy! start another bar fight!"

Candice:"nooo... it has to be fighting... one of you... not one of the regulars..."

Nicole, Julie:"But WE'RE regulars too!"

Candice:"not you..."

Heero:"I'll fight you then..."

Julie:whining"HEERO!"

Nicole:"have you ever used a sword?"

Heero:"...No..."

Candice:"it would be no contest then! i can't fight someone that's never used a sword before!"

Heero:"I'll learn!"

Candice:"in less than one day?"

Heero:"probably in less than an hour..."

Julie:"i don't believe that..."

Heero:"it'd probably be easy!"

Nicole:sweatdrop

Candice:"prove it, then..."

Heero:"ok... show me something to learn!"

Candice:"ok... lets go to the fighting field..."

Heero:"why not here?"

Nicole:"you have to be in the fighting field to have you're swords drawn..."

Heero:"ok..."

Duo:"can i try and learn a little too?"

Candice:"ya!"

Julie, Nicole, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei sat in the spectators area as Duo, Heero and Candice walked out onto the field and Candice drew her sword and stepped back away from them, her sword at her side then took up a fighting stance and explained some things then she went through a 4th level sword-dance quickly then turned to Heero and asked him if he could do that, he nodded and drew one of his swords and took Candice's place and stance then ran through the dance, stumbling only once.

Quatre:"I kinda feel like a fifth wheel."

Trowa:"Are we just gonna sit here with the trees?"

Candice:"wow... that's amazing Heero..."

Heero:"that... was nothing... try piloting a Gundam sometime!" grin

Duo:"show me an easier one, i wanna try!"

Candice:"ok... watch this..."

Candice took Heero's place and then went into a slower 2nd level sword-dance, exadurating each move a little so that they were easily noticed, she then turned to Duo and stepped back and let him try it, he drew his sword and took a stance simpler to the one Candice first showed them and then slowly started into the sword-dance, gradually increasing in speed till he finished then he hesitantly started on the one Heero had done but stopped half way through and blushed.

Duo:"I'm a show off..." blush

Heero:"being a show off is okay sometimes..."

Candice:"ya, i do it all the time!"

Candice smiled and led the way off the field, were she plopped down next to Julie, Heero sat on the other side of Julie, and Duo sat next to Candice.

Candice:"what did you think?"

Julie:"that... was amazing."

Nicole:"Heero, ever think of taking sword-dancing lessons?"

Heero:"i should..."

Candice:"so should Duo... i'll have to teach you more later... you guys wanna look around? i wanna go find a spot to play a little... or..."

Julie:"or... what?"

Candice:"i wanna dance... anyone wanna play for me?"

Trowa:"if i had a flute i could..."

Nicole:"that can be arranged."

Candice:"I'll need more than one... hell... let's go to the shop and see what we can find..."

Nicole:"ok."

Trowa:"yeah."

Nicole smiled and led the way to the music shop and once they got there they ALL found something they could play... except Wufei, he refused and wandered off to look at the swords for sale, Trowa found a flute, Quatre found a mid-evil variation of a violin, Heero found a lire, Duo found a harp (the irony is killing me! hehehehehe ;;), Julie found a tambourine, and Nicole got a ocarina, Julie and Candice payed for it all and they left to find a place to play and found one... in the tavern...

Candice:"ok... lets start with something catchy..."

Duo:"ummm... 'Sheebeg Sheemor'?"

Julie:"i hope i don't get to depressed..."

Nicole:"Julie's right... that's depressing..."

Duo:"it is?" OO;;

Candice:"and i can't dance too well to it..."

Quatre:"what about 'Gypsy Rover'?"

Candice:"we'd need someone to sing..."

Julie, Duo:"i will!"

Candice:"ok... 'Gypsy Rover' it is!"

Julie:"the complete version?"

Candice:"ya..."

Nicole and Trowa started out and Heero, Quatre joined in after a few seconds and Julie and Duo started singing at the right moment, Candice dropped her sword next to Nicole and slowly danced to the tune... Once they finished the tavern's barmaid came out from behind the counter and told them that there drinks would be free if they kept it up for 2 more hours...

9:00 pm.

Julie Giggled and then dropped the tambourine and lept up on the table with Candice as Heero started the first few notes to the tune 'Drowsy Maggie', Julie and Candice danced as Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Nicole played through the song twice, At the end of the song the second time Julie jumped off the table to avoid the shower of coins and bills, Candice smiled and curtsied then jumped off the table and set about collecting the coins and bills from the table and floor, she went to exchange it for bigger bills at the bar and came back with a tray of drinks, and the cash, she set the drinks on the table she had danced on a moment before and handed them out, as she hid the money away in a secret pouch inside her poofy tube-top.

Julie:sniffs glass"what is it?"

Candice:giggles"you'll see!"

Nicole:"they wouldn't give you alcahol... you're under-age!"

Candice:"SHH!"

Quatre:"then get me something else..."

Candice:"huh?"

Quatre:"i don't drink..."

Candice:"well... now you do!"

Candice grins and sets a glass in front of him then she takes her glass and thirstily drinks half of it, Julie giggles and dose the same, Wufei took this time to show up and sit down at there table, Quatre takes a few small sips from his glass.

Candice:" so... you finally decided to show up!"

Wufei:"it was hard to find you!"

Trowa:"not really... i mean the music and dancing? wasn't that a big give away?"

Duo:"ya!"

Wufei:sweatdrop"let's just drop it okay?"

Candice:"fine by me..."

Candice hands Wufei a glass as she finishes her glass and takes it up to the bar for a re-fill.

Wufei:"what's this?"

Julie:"Beer? Ale? Mead? hic nooo... it could be any 'o those... but it's not! it's HONEY Mead!"finishes glass

Duo:"Honey? Mead?"

Candice:"It's made from Honey, honey!

Duo takes a sip of the Mead then grins and drinks it all, as Candice sits back down at the table and sets down a tray with four large pictures of the mead on it.

Candice:"the barmaid didn't want to be caught giving minors mead... so she gave us enough for three more glasses right here!"

Julie:"cool!"

Duo:"this stuff is good...!"

Candice:"shocked?"

Julie re-fills her glass and drinks it all...

10:00 Pm.

Candice:"we... should get...hic to bed..."

Duo:nod"hic"

Julie:"hic"

Nicole:"ya... we've got hic quite a day tomorrow.hic!"

Trowa:"I'm tired...hic"

Julie looks over at Quatre and Wufei who are both passed out on the table.

Candice:"how? i can't hic walk... all i can do is hic stumble and fall..." ;;

Heero:"isn't that hic normal?"

Candice:"brat...hic"

Julie:"what about them?"

Nicole:"what 'bout 'em?hic"

Julie:"how will we get hic them back to camp?"

Candice looks over at the door of the tavern and waves enthusiastically to a tall curly blond haired guy that just walked in.

Candice:"KORYYY! hic HAYYY!"

Kory walks over to their table.

Julie:"HIII!

Duo:"whoizzat? hic"

Candice:"Duo-Koi...hic that's not a word..."

Duo:"yezz 't iz! hic"

Nicole:"hic Hi, Koryyy!"

Kory:"you're all drunk, aren't you? and who are these people?"

Candice:"hic their our friends 'n stuff. giggle how'd ya guess?"

Heero:"sez who?"

Candice:P Heero

Julie:"drunk? us? hic nopeee...hic"

Kory:"yes... you are... i suppose you all need help getting back to camp?"

Nicole:"hic yup..."

Candice:"'s go!"

Duo:"hic hmmmm... sleepingbag... pillow..."

Trowa stands up

Trowa:"Wait what 'bout ... Hic...the 'prite...hic .. made of the Hot lava and soft rockzz?"

Kory sighs at the group of drunken teens then picks up both Quatre and Wufei then walks slowly toward the tavern door, Candice and Duo, Julie and Heero, and Nicole and Trowa leaning on each other to keep there balance.

10:30 pm.

Kory:"were do these two go?"

Candice:"the blond goes in that tent points to Nicole's tent

and the annoying other one goes in my tent...pout"

Kory:"ok..." Oo?

After much stumbling about Wufei and Quatre are both in there sleepingbags... STILL sleeping soundly...

Kory:"good-night... miladys... and milords..."

Candice, Julie, Nicole:"thanks Kory!"

Kory walks over to Candice and whispers in her ear.

"i gave yon little blond one a magic fix... he will not be hurting in the morning..."

and with that Kory smiles and walks out of the camp.

Candice:yelling after Kory"Thank you! hic"

Everyone else:"huh?" oO?

Candice:smiles

Julie, Duo:"what'd he say?"

Candice:"he just owed me a small favor. That's all, He re-payed it..hic"smiles

Heero:"how?"

Nicole:"eeh?"

Candice:"enough 'o the chattin' we need 'ta sleep!" hic

Julie:"ok... but i want some answers in the morning...hic"

Candice:"and you'll have them..."

Trowa:"Good-Night..."

Trowa un-zips the tent and crawls into bed, Nicole mumbles 'G-Night...' and follows.

Heero:"we should get some sleep, Julie..."

Julie:blink"sleep? ...ya...hic... sleep good..."

Heero, Julie:"Good-Night..."

Julie:loudly"hic sweet-dreams peeps!"

Julie un-zips her tent and crawls into bed, followed by Heero who zips the door back up and gets into bed too. With-in minutes there all asleep... except Candice and Duo.

Candice:"hic I'm not tired... bored maybe..."

Duo:"me too...hic"

Candice:"you wanna?"

Duo:"what about Wufei?"

Candice:"who cares? he'll sleep through anything, he's DRUNK!"

Duo:smirk"True... why not?"

Candice and Duo stumble into there tent, Candice zips up the door and smiles.

end day one vv

Candice:come on? do you REALLY want me to end it here?

Julie:YES!

Nicole:sweatdrop yah...

Candice: COME ON! I'm a REALLY good writer! ...

Julie:ONLY on short POINTLESS Plot-What-Plot FANFIC!

Nicole:she's got a point, Candice... this ISN'T a PWP fic...

Candice:can i have a spot in my room of the page for PWP's! PLEASE! otherwise I'll start posting them on then EVERYONE on can read them! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Julie:yipes!

Nicole:NO! you CAN'T wright them!

Julie:WE won't allow you to!

Candice: my Fan-Fics WILL have there... REVENGE!

Julie:you know that you're Fan-Fic's ARENT real things right? they don't BREATHE! there NOT alive!

Candice YES THEY ARE! ;; pouts and CRYS

Nicole, Julie: TT;; why do we bother?


	6. Or do you preffer a Renisance fair? pt 2

Renaissance Fair Day 2

8:00 Am.

Wufei:" MY GOD! have you no sense of decency?"

Candice:mumbled"shut up! ...where's my... oh... there it is..."

Wufei zoomed out of Candice's tent and to the fire (Trowa had re-lit it), Nicole and Trowa looked up at him from there cuddling on a blanket, All of a sudden a loud whine was heard over the everyday noise of the renaissance fair.

Julie:in her tent"OOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTCCCCHHHHHH!"

Nicole, Trowa:in pain"be quiet!"

Heero:in Julie's tent"ya! does anyone out there have any pain killers?"

Nicole:"how many do ya need?"

Heero:joking"6,782...exactly 6,782" snicker

Nicole:"how about four?"

Heero:"four works just as well!"

Trowa:"you seem to be in a awfully good mood for having a hang over..."

Heero stepped out of Julie's tent as he pulled on his tunic, Nicole gets a OO look.

Heero:"ya? well shrug i dunno what to tell ya Trowa..."

Trowa:"i think you're still drunk..."

Nicole:"I'll just not ask... first Candice now Julie..." ;;

Heero:blushing"HAY! just 'cuz i didn't have my tunic on doesn't mean i... blush... did THAT!... i can't sleep in the damn thing!"

Nicole:wink"just given' ya a bad time 'bout it... don't get all upset."

A shuffling noise is heard and everyone looks toward Julie, who just stepped out of her tent.

Julie:"where's the Advil?"

Nicole:"right here?pats pouch... oh no!"

Trowa:"where'd ya put it?"

Heero: ;;

Nicole:"uuummm... Candice?"

The noise of a sleeping bag being ruffled is heard right before Candice's tent door opens a little, Candice tosses the 50 count Advil bottle at Nicole, it hits her on the top of her head and she catches it in her hands.

Candice:"there!... now... shut up!"

Julie:"why?"

More ruffling noises

Candice:"morning, sunshine... can i hurt you?"

Duo:tiredly "why?" yawn

Candice:"look!"

Julie, Nicole !;;

Everyone else Oo?;;

Everyone takes Advil then sits down.

Candice:"do we have any peroxide?"

Julie:"no... why?

Candice:"DAMN!"

Trowa:"why do you need peroxide?"

Candice:"just a sec... Duo, get dressed..." laugh

MORE ruffling noises

Candice:"OW! OWW! OW! OW!"

Candice steps out of the tent holding a gray shirt with a drawing of a chibi Duo with bat wings (Chibi Shinigami Duo) in front of her chest and wearing her same poof pants.

Candice:"wanna know why?"

Julie:"not really..."

Candice:"I'll show you anyways..."

Candice turns around and shows the 8 scratches on her back, across her shoulder blades then turns back around and pulls the shirt away from her right shoulder and shows them two shallow-but-not-so-shallow puncture wounds on her right shoulder, Candice winces as she moves the fabric.

Trowa:"! what happened?"

Candice:"you REALLLY want the details?"

Trowa: OO "NO!"

Quatre:in tent"mufxxzzzfgeyizzzzzheh?"

Everyone: Oo?

Candice:"long story short, then?"

Nicole:"if you start with the details again...!"

Candice:"i WON'T"

Heero:"get on with it already! what happened?"

Candice takes a deep breath and turns to face her tent and slips the shirt on, she makes a hissing noise as it touches the scratches on her back, she then turns back around, Duo takes this time to step out of the tent and pull Candice back in.

Candice:"what the?"

Duo:sigh

Nicole:"Trowa will you come with me to see if Beth, Eric, and Kory have any peroxide?"

Trowa: Oo? Candice's tent "sure..."

Trowa and Nicole walk off, in her tent Candice yelps in pain, Wufei wanders up to the tavern to get some coffee, forgetting his tunic and hair tie in Candice's tent giving them up as lost.

Julie:"what happened?"

Candice:in tent"Duo! Damn it! that HURTS!"

Heero:OO! "do i dare ask?"

Candice:in pain"DUO! Quit. Licking. The. Scratches.!"

Julie, Heero: OO;;; "licking?"

Candice:"yowtch! have you been reading my ElfQuest comics again?"

Candice sprints out of the tent and sits down on the blanket by the fire, again holding the shirt over her chest.

Candice:"Note to Self: DON'T get Duo drunk and let him read ElfQuest comics Then sleep with him!"

Heero:;; "i didn't WANT to hear that!"

Nicole and Trowa walk into the camp, Nicole is holding a first-aid kit.

Nicole:"hear what?"

Candice:"my 'Note to Self'"

Trowa:"oh..."

Duo walks out of the tent wearing black loose cotton pants and stretches then looks around and sees Nicole with the first-aid kit and walks over and takes it from her and walks over to Candice.

Nicole:"hay!"

Duo smiles at Nicole, showing his silver fangs as he does.

Duo:"sorry..."

Nicole: shrug

Trowa:"i want some coffee..."

Nicole:"lets go up to the tavern and get some then..."

Candice:"bye..."

Nicole and Trowa walk off toward the Tavern, Duo kneels down behind Candice and sets the First-Aid kit next to her on the blanket, Heero and Julie sit down on the blanket close to the fire and cuddle... in a attempt to ignore Candice and Duo.

Candice:looks over her shoulder at Duo "since YOU were the one to do this to me... seems fitting that you should take care of it..." smile

Duo:"i know... I'm sorry..."

Candice:"you don't have to be... it's fine..."kisses Duo

Duo:"yes i do..."

Candice shrugs and opens the first-aid kit and hands Duo a few alcohol pads and smiles.

Candice:"hay, cheer up! at least you don't have to fight me or improvisation act!"

Heero:"that's right that is today, huh?"

Candice:"ya..."

Julie:"well, hurry up! so you can get that out of the way and we can have fun with the rest of our day!"

Candice nods, Duo opens the alcohol pad and sighs, Candice moves her hair away from the scratches and takes a deep breath then nods, Duo slowly wipes the alcohol pad over the scratches only stopping when Candice hisses of pain turn into whimpers, he opens another alcohol pad then moves to brush the alcohol pad over the bite marks on her shoulder, Candice moves away from him.

Candice:"just the scratches, Duo..."

Duo:"but... they might get infected!"

Candice:"they won't, and i wanna keep them... they won't scar if you use that..." smile blush

Duo:"ok..."

As Duo is brushing the alcohol pad over the scratches a final time Quatre steps out of Nicole's tent and yawns then pounces over to the fire to see what the other four people in camp are doing.

Quatre:"What happened, Candice?"

Candice:smile "Duo... that's what happened."

Quatre:"huh? I'm confused..."

Candice:"just don't ask..."

Quatre:"ok... i won't"

Julie:"mumbling blond."

Heero:" you're blond too..."

Julie: shrug "so?" LoL

Quatre sits down next to Heero and starts talking quietly with him and Julie as Duo puts mesh cotton squares over Candice's scratches then tapes them down.

Duo:"there... all finished..."

Candice:"thank you"

Quatre, Julie:"you ready to go?

Candice:"like this?" points to the chibi Shinigami shirt

Heero:"guess not..."

Candice:"be right back..."

Candice dashes into the tent and searches around till she finds a pair of leather pants that will fit her and a simple black tunic that has a collar that will show off her bite marks and hurriedly puts it on then grabs a black leather belt and a Scottish sword with the name McLeod and ivy leafs engraved on the hilt and quickly puts that on the belt and ties it around her waist then grabs some black leather wrist bands and puts those on and grabs a plain Red strip of cloth as she steps out of the tent.

Candice:(Scottish accent)"shal we be goin' MiLords and MiLady?"

Julie:(Irish accent)"aye, we shal!"

Duo, Quatre, Heero:Oo? laugh

As they walk off toward the tavern Candice ties the Red cloth around her right upper arm.

9:00 am.

(words with a after them are said in a Scottish accent)

Candice, Duo, Heero, Julie, and Quatre walks into the tavern and sits down with Nicole, Trowa, and Wufei then order coffees.

Nicole:"the first-aid kit help?"

Candice:"ay!"

Heero:"what time do we have to do that thing?"

Candice:"ssshhh... 10:45, 45 minutes after the gates open."

Heero:"ok"

Trowa:"what will we do till then?"

The barmaid brings their coffees and sets them on the table then leaves, Candice eagerly drinks her coffee as everyone else sips theirs.

Candice:"here's the plan... first we go to the fighting field and practice for 'bout an hour then we eat some breakfast and by that time it should be 10:45... if it's not we can practice some more... sound good?"

Julie:"sounds good to me!"

Heero:"what will we do to get the peoples attention?"

Nicole:;;

Candice:"i hope you can act... because that's what you are going to have to do!"

Heero:"I can act!"

Candice:"good, good... well, here's what we do... I'm going to walk into the tavern, you of course will already be in here, I'll grab a mug of water and sit down at a table, across from you, it's up to you on how you'll react to this... you could accuse me of something for starters... get it?"

Heero:"ya... kind of..."

Nicole:"here... watch me and Julie!"

Nicole walks over to Julie and brushes by her, Julie jumps up.

Julie:"you hit me!"

Nicole:"I'm afraid i didna'"

Julie:"YES! You ran right into me!"

Nicole:"if you are goin' to accuse me of somthin' i didn't do you'll have to prove it! ... with you're SWORD!"

Julie:"FINE!"

Julie gets up and grabs a glove off a nearby table and fwaps Nicole with it then smiles at Heero.

Julie:"see? that was REALLY short but... get it?"

Wufei:"that was different"

Julie: Oo?;;

Heero:"you just make anything up?"

Nicole:"that's basically the key to improvisational acting..."

Heero:"ok..."

Julie:

Duo snuggles up to Candice.

Candice:"hhmmm... maybe you could accuse me of being a vampire... like that guy did in 'Vampire Hunter D'?"

Wufei:"good anime..."

Heero:"Vampire... Hunter... D? what's that?"

Julie:"an anime' movie" 

Nicole:"i didn't really like it..."

Candice:"i didn't say we had to use the god-forsaken storyline!"

Wufei:"it was a cool storyline!"

Voice:"what's all the yelling about, Candice?"

Julie: ;;"hi... Clare..."

Nicole:"we were just discussing what Candice should do for her act..."

Clare:"what happened to you're shoulder Candice?"

Candice:"nothing... just a little love bite..."

Clare:"i should say so... use it in your act... maybe something about vampires... we haven't had anything like that at a renn fair in a while..."

Clare shrugs her shoulders causing many of her light scarves to be ruffled.

Clare:"by the way, cute boyfriend... Candice, I'll be in the Admen tent if you need me!"

Clare walks off, her orange and yellow scarves on her yellow halter top and long renaissance skirt fluttering.

Candice:"muttering slut, anyways..."

Julie:"i don't like her!" ;;

Nicole:"none of us do..."

Candice:snuggles Duo

Candice finishes her coffee and walks over to the barmaid as everyone else is finishing theirs.

Candice:"I'd like 8 bottled waters and 4 orange gator-aide's, please"

Barmaid:"4.80, please."

Candice hands the barmaid a 5 and takes the drinks and passes the water out to all 7 other people then gives Duo, Heero, and Quatre bottles of orange gator-aid and keeps one for herself.

Candice:"ready?"

Julie:"Yuppers"

Heero:"sure."

Nicole:"uh-huh"

Duo:"mostly..."

Quatre:"yup"

Wufei:"yah"

Trowa:"of course?"

9:52 fighting field

Candice took up a fighting stance for the seventeenth time.

Candice:"try not ta mess up"

Heero:"I'm LEARNING! leave me alone.."

Candice: "i know, attack me..."

Heero held his sword up then slashed down at Candice's right shoulder, she quickly brought up her sword and blocked, he drew back and lunged at her mid-section, she brought her sword down and to the right as she twisted to the right and spun around and brought the sword down and stopped it not a moment too soon and rested it on his shoulder.

Candice:"good thing 'tis only practice eh?"

Heero:"yah... can you move you're sword?" OO!

Candice:"certainly!" lowers sword

Candice walks over to the sidelines and grabs her bottle of gator-aid and takes a gulp, Heero takes a sip of water and sits down next to Julie.

Julie:"Hee-Chan! you were doing soo good at the beginning... what happened?

Heero:"i got tired... and don't call me that..."

Duo:"I'm hungry!"

Nicole, Candice:"fine... fine... lets go back to the tavern..."

Fin

Candice:"yelling IT'S A GUNDAM!" LoL

Julie: frantically looking around "WERE, WERE, WERE?"

Nicole!;;

( AGAIN, My precious Muses and co-writers abandoned me-sigh- )


End file.
